Ya no confiaba
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Masamune Takano le había roto el corazón a Onodera, quien destruido por ello, decide tomar las riendas de su vida y olvidarse de él. No sin antes conocer a un joven músico que le mostrará el mundo desde otra perspectiva, haciéndole volver a creer en lo que creía perdido. Podrá este nuevo romance nacer? Podrá Onodera olvidarse de Takano y ser feliz por su propia cuenta?
1. Ya es tarde para volver

**"Ya es tarde para volver"**

_"__Tu voz en el mensaje, me pide que te hable, pero puede que sea tarde para cuando me escuches"_

Era demasiado tarde para que Onodera Ritsu quisiera mantenerse a lado de Takano, quien había sido su primer amor y, bueno, su primer todo.

Su relación no había resultado ser como la esperaba, tal vez por el choque de sus personalidades opuestas, tal vez los mimetismos de cada uno convergían para mal y no estaban destinados para estar juntos. Por la razón que fuera, él no era el indicado para hacerlo feliz.

La voz de Takano se repetía en el buzón de voz, pidiéndole volver, intentarlo las veces que fueran necesarias. Literalmente, le estaba suplicando su regreso.

Él, con el corazón duro, estaba envuelto en una crisálida que se desmoronaba con el sonido de su voz grave. Se oía dolido.

Onodera tuvo suficiente de ese amor retorcido y tóxico.

Bloqueó el número de Takano, desechó los pequeños artilugios que poseía de este hasta quedarse despojado de sus pertenencias, desnudo y frívolo como un anécdota sin fin.

Lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormido, agotado de lágrimas qué derramar, de palabras qué decir y de besos qué dar; su cuerpo dolía mucho y pesaba como si tuviera encima una gran carga oprimiéndole el pecho y el mundo entero en un vaivén.

Amaneció de mejor humor, con el sol nublándole los párpados abotagados y el cuerpo ardido en quemaduras del mismo dolor, provenientes de la misma persona.

El sonido de sus pies al levantarse del suelo, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar le daban un aspecto deprimente y desolador, de la persona que se hizo a causa de su supuesto amor.

Se suponía que ese amor lo sanaría de sus antiguos dolores. Se suponía que sería feliz siempre. La palabra se le quedó en el aire… en un cruel suponer.

Echó un leve soplido, envuelto en su expresión de suspicacia y el típico ceño fruncido que se le caracterizaba.

Tomó una ducha, al igual que una decisión: dejaría a Takano de por vida.

Ya no más Masamune Takano, no más "esto no es amor", no más de esa persona tan tóxica.

El resto del día se dedicó a romper documentos viejos, papeles, adornos innecesarios que se arrimaban en su departamento de manera hostil, ropa del trabajo, fotografías donde salía Takano y memorias tormentosas que lo sobornaban con volver a él.

Sacudió la cabeza, convencido de que su decision era la mejor y no podía sufrir por amor, si no creía en los finales felices, los besos perfectos, el momento conciso en que las palabras se proclamaban, las falsas promesas, las ilusiones destrozadas, el orgullo inconmensurable, el ego que invadía la relación entre ellos.

No debió haber confiado en Takano por segunda ocasión.

Fue un error.

Un completo estúpido.

Lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormido en una esquina del departamento, con el frío de las paredes siendo su pequeño regocijo de calor, la luz de la luna tan hostil a las premisas del amor ilusorio. Amor que tan ciegamente creyó advertir jamás volver a caer, y terminó cayendo como un estúpido.

El error fue haberse enamorado de Masamune Takano en preparatoria, pero el peor error que hizo fue haber caído dos veces, con el mismo hombre! Se repitió: _el mismo hombre!_

Su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas, incluso estando dormido, porque no paraba de restregarle imágenes de Takano con mucha libertad, sin ahíncos de absolutamente nada.

Nada…

_Necesito olvidarme de Takano._

_No, retiro lo dicho_, echó un soplo de aire fresco aquella dulce mañana en que el sol le daba la bienvenida a su nueva meta, o mejor dicho, nueva etapa.

_Puedo olvidarme de Takano._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Perdonar es divino" de Gustavo Cerati)

**NOTA:** Nueva Historia, nuevo proyecto, nueva idea. Esperando que sea del gusto de los lectores...

Tomé la ruta de las canciones tal como lo hago con "Las canciones que definen nuestro amor" que la historia gira en torno a la música, pues en este lo quise hacer de esa manera pero con otra trama. Me tardé en subirla porque me daba miedo publicarla y que no les gustara o que a mi, incluso no me gustara.


	2. El extraño músico

**"El extraño músico"**

_"__Por qué siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte?"_

_._

_._

_._

Salió en la tarde, cuando el cielo se oscurecía en un ocaso atardecer.

Los aires cambiaban de rumbo, de color y de olor.

Las frustraciones que anteriormente desechó los días previos de su encierro, supo que el ambiente se sentía distinto a como antes lo había apreciado en sus rutas diarias.

Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, donde el verano y el comienzo del otoño se cruzaban con el cambio de estaciones.

El cambio de estaciones le agradaban porque el tiempo se perdía en los últimos días del verano, dándole paso a un nuevo curso en el clima, como un cambio de aires.

Si el tiempo servía para sanar, lo estaba haciendo junto con el cambio de las estaciones.

* * *

Los comercios estaban repletos de jóvenes curiosos y llenos de sueños por cumplir, lo invadían de nostalgia. Una cruel nostalgia que no podía digerir en su sistema, y procesarla le sabía a mal presagio.

Se compró Taiyaki en su caminata de la tarde, buscando entre los comercios alguno que le llamara la atención. Tenía la intención de pasarle el rato, bloquear su mente de momento, sólo en su propio rincón.

Dando mordiscos, avanzaba agolpando sus pies contra el pavimento, sedimentado en la certidumbre de poder encontrar algo que fuera de interés.

Pasó por un pequeño parque público, donde las luces fluorescentes brillaban y le alumbraban el camino como copos de nieve adentrados en un frasco de vidrio.

Le sentaba bien respirar el aire de los árboles, viendo cómo las hojas verdes cambiaban de color a uno más castaño. En su totalidad, el otoño lucía atrayente para el joven editor para disuadir el dolor en un momento tranquilo, que significaba lo que le sucedía a él: un cambio.

Escuchó, de pronto, unos ecos a distancia que sonaban en el mismo lugar donde se situaba; un sonido proveniente de una guitarra electro-acústica, causando vibraciones suaves que lo invitaban a dirigirse a ellas, lo tentaban gradualmente, y casi se iban materializando en su mente.

Se detuvo, volteó a ver que la dirección de donde provenía la música se incrementaba conforme se concentró en el sonido.

Las personas se encaminaban al mismo rumbo en que él decidió formar parte, caminando y moviendo los pies hacia adelante, subiendo el mentón como quien diría, alguien que no debía darse en evidencia frente a un bajón producto de un corazón roto.

Se sorprendió al ver quién era el sujeto que tocaba la guitarra, sentado en una banca de cuatro patas de madera y un sillón redondo (igual, de madera), con una camisa de manga larga de color amarillo con tonos marrones, vaqueros ajustados, botas de cuero café con cintas café fuerte de un cuero delgado y llamativo.

Lo que le sorprendió, no fue la ropa ni la guitarra que tocaba, ni las canciones ni que estuviera cantando a través del micrófono. Fue, sino su físico. Más bien, apuestísimo físico que deslumbraba con naturalidad: los cabellos castaños casi dorados, ojos color miel adornaban su mirar hacia su instrumento y al público que lo admiraba, la sonrisa perfecta que expresaba una dentadura ideal, la juventud y los sueños que proyectaba.

Parecía que nada ni nadie podía destruir aquella felicidad que lo rodeaba, casi como una crisálida impenetrable.

El pecho de Ritsu dio un vuelco, algo que no creyó sucederle con un completo desconocido.

La voz del muchacho sonaba tan melodiosa, suave y sutil. Detalle que lo alumbró con tan solo un par de palabras que siquiera necesitaba, tampoco advirtió perecer ante tal demostración musical que vanagloriaba las baladas; canciones románticas que a las mujeres les gusta, pero a él no.

No, a Onodera Ritsu no le gustaban las baladas, ni las canciones de esa área tan burda.

Tal vez por eso no tenía suerte en el amor, por ser tan poco romántico y pesimista.

Siempre era él el de la mala suerte. Por qué tenía que ser él el de la mala suerte? Por qué?

Aterrizó en sí, cuando notó que el chico cantaba una canción muy similar a su recién historia de amor fallida; hablaba de la mala suerte, de ser el patético y el sobrante en la relación. El pobre desdichado.

La cantaba con tanto eufemismo que embelesaría a cualquiera que lo escuchara en la calle, o en la escuela. El muchacho, tenía un talento de grandeza, de los pocos que uno tiene la oportunidad de descubrir y más en la calle. En un pequeño parque, que de pura casualidad entró el desdichado de Onodera Ritsu.

* * *

Se acercó, dando unos tímidos pasos hacia el muchacho.

Ritsu, lo sintió extraño, ajeno a su sistema. Quién lo diría? Estaba embelesado por un desconocido, simplemente por el talento que portaba, pero no era sólo eso, sino las otras cualidades que demostraba con solo estar sentado con una guitarra en mano.

Ese muchacho usaba el corazón.

El corazón (el arma más poderosa del mundo), estaba siendo utilizada con fines de entretenimiento para sanar corazones rotos.

Sin verlo venir, el muchacho lo miró, así cruzándose miradas con Ritsu; el corazón se le escapó el pecho hasta la garganta. Tragó saliva para tranquilizar sus alborotados nervios que brincoteaban y bailoteaban extasiados con la fuerza ajena que lo invadía.

Qué le sucedía? Si él no era así.

El muchacho lo volvió a mirar con más ahínco, curioso de conocerlo.

Una mirada interesada le dirigió, a lo que él respondió con gesto tímido.

La respuesta a tales acciones podían significar una sola cosa: le había dado un flechazo de amor.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción de "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse y Joy)

**NOTA:** Hola! Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Esta historia más bien, me vino como un flash y decidí escribirla aunque no tuviera una trama consistente que fuera profunda para Onodera Ritsu, que es el protagonista de esta misma, y de igual manera, quise emparejarlo con Yukina Kou porque siento que esos dos encajaban bastante bien, así que lo quise dejar ser.

Nuestro Ritsu se ha enamorado rápido! Muy alocada mi toma con sus sentimientos sabiendo que él tiene el corazón destrozado, pero me tomé la libertad de expresarlo así, no sé ustedes qué piensen, pueden decírmelo en los comentarios.

Y sí, conforme se vaya desenvolviendo la trama se responderán muchos porqués.


	3. Las consecuencias del flechazo

**"Las consecuencias del flechazo"**

_"__Usa el amor como un puente"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

La canción terminó y con ello, le siguieron los aplausos del público que estaba deleitado con la demostración del joven frente a los espectadores. Ritsu se unió a los aplausos, pero luciendo soporífero ante tales sonrisas ajenas que no le sacaban una sonrisa. Solo agradecía ser recibido con una canción que expresara su frágil estado emocional, sin advertir que los ojos del muchacho estaban fijados a él con intensidad.

Quizás recibió el mismo flechazo que le dio a el, y sin percatarse de mucho, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar en ese lapso de tiempo en que los aplausos cesaron de existir.

Su corazón latió repetidas veces en cuanto observaba la mirada del muchacho que se preparaba para cantar otra canción, no obstante, este se detuvo ajustando el micrófono con la mano sobrante.

—Gracias por venir a nuestras reuniones del viernes por la noche— Agradeció cortés. Una breve oleada de aplausos surgió, en cuanto se acabó, el muchacho decidió continuar. —Tenemos a un nuevo integrante a nuestras reuniones, por favor denle la bienvenida— Dirigió su mirada a Ritsu, que se había quedado estático como una estatura en cuanto supo que se refería a él. —Al hombre de los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño que come Taiyaki— Lo apuntó y el resto de los espectadores le dieron una cálida bienvenida con risas y aplausos.

Onodera se sintió palidecer a las muestras de cortesía de desconocidos.

—Esta siguiente canción, va para ti— Lo miró con gesto de ir en serio. —Usemos el amor como un puente— Dijo dedicándole la canción de "Puente" De Gustavo Cerati, moviendo la cabeza en diestros cabeceos que iban al compás de la canción que estaba cantando con mucho entusiasmo, tal que contagió el frágil corazón de Ritsu.

Apenas terminando el Taiyaki, se postró en el piso escuchando las letras, los acordes, el arpeggio gentil del instrumento, y un dulce "gracias por venir" que lo embelesó nuevamente ante la presencia imponente de aquel desconocido.

Estaba cayendo tan rápido que no vislumbró que el chico le sonrió con convicción, mostrándose como un titán que sobrevolaba los aires y los más terribles vientos que el universo le imponía para cumplir con sus metas.

Ambos sufrieron el mismo flechazo, el mismo sentimiento irracional e inexplicable que significaba el amor, lo que conllevaba a comportarse como algo que no se era, como un ser atontado por esos impulsos que ansiaba desechar, mas no podía hacerlo. Ya era tarde para rendirle cuentas al destino porque ya le interpuso a un supuesto joven que le hizo latir el corazón roto.

En cuanto terminó de cantar, el muchacho guardó sus cosas diciendo:

—Gracias por sus atenciones— Agachó la cabeza en agradecimiento. —Nos veremos a la misma hora la próxima semana, que tengan una bonita noche—

Onodera pensó que era hora de irse, en cuanto una mano lo sostuvo por detrás. Se percató de quién provenía la acción.

—Hola— Saludó inclinado inclinando la cabeza en una pequeña y breve reverencia de forma cortés. —Quería darte la bienvenida de nuevo, pero más personal, porque no es usual ver a hombres solitarios por aquí—

Ritsu se paralizó del mismo susto en que el muchacho le hablaba con suma naturalidad, algo que no creyó factible.

—Em— Quiso decir, pero salió muy ahogada su voz. Tragó saliva, apenado.

—No lo digo para insultarte, ni nada por el estilo— Dio una risita nerviosa. —Yo me presento aquí cada viernes a las siete de la noche, y nunca había visto a un hombre como tu—

_Yo tampoco_, se dijo Ritsu, casi desmayándose de la impresión del joven.

—Me puedes soltar?— Demandó con un soplo de aire violento.

—Ah sí, claro— Lo soltó de una sacudida.

—Mira, vine aquí de pura casualidad— Se excusó bajando la mirada, donde su voz tomaba las riendas del asunto de un modo poco convincente. —No volveré a venir—

—Yo no creo en las casualidades— Apuntó con la mirada intensa, postrada sobre él. —Más bien, diría que creo en el destino—

—Esas son tonterías— Se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, cada quien puede creer en lo que desee— Opinó sobrándole las palabras para continuar molestando al joven. —Pero, yo no venía a decirte cosas relacionadas con el destino, yo venía a darte la bienvenida a nuestro grupo, donde nos reunimos cada viernes por la noche— Sonrió cordial.

—Grupo?— Preguntó confundido.

Asintió.

—Nos reunimos cada viernes— Anunció. —Es el grupo de los corazones rotos, digo, no se tu situación, pero así fue como nombraron mis tocadas en el parque— Se rascó la nuca con la mano, mientras que con la otra la tenía metida en el bolsillo del pantalón. —La mayor parte de los miembros son personas que les rompieron el corazón— Explicó moviendo la cabeza asintiendo. —Pero, no es que sea un requisito para pertenecer al grupo, el requisito es disfrutar de la buena música y seguir adelante—

Ritsu observó con detenimiento al joven que se presentaba ante él tomándolo como una señal de que el destino nuevamente se burlaría de él en algún momento, pero no se daría por vencido si el muchacho llegaba a pasarse de listo.

Pero, por más que quería buscarle defectos, no le encontraba ninguno, al menos desde el punto de vista visible.

—Disculpa, tu nombre?— Interrogó Onodera con gesto escudriñante.

—Ah!— Suspiró. —Me llamo Yukina Kou, y tu?—

—Onodera Ritsu— Respondió seco, casi de manera robótica.

—Tienes un nombre lindo— Lo elogió con la mirada suave, enternecida de verlo. —Para un hombre lindo—

—Alto ahí— Alzó la mano en alto. —No soy lindo!—

—Qué? Pero si lo eres— Insistió.

—No lo soy— Protestó indignado, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ni me conoces—

—Ah, pero quiero conocerte— Agregó grandilocuente. —Acaso tu no me quieres conocer?— Puso gesto esperanzador, lo cual fue en vano porque Ritsu se dio la vuelta y se fue marchando lejos de ese tipo tan raro. _Atractivo y raro, qué extraña combinación!_

—Agh!— Echó un gruñido al aire.

Una mano varonil lo tomó del suéter que usaba y lo giró hacia él.

—Qué?— Inquirió Ritsu altanero, subiendo el mentón.

—Cálmate— Puso su gran mano sobre su cabeza, sobando sus cabellos a manera de calmarlo. —No lo decía para molestarte— Dijo correcto. —Te pido disculpas si dije algo que te incomodara, es que me llamaste la atención y quiero conocerte, si no es mucho pedir—

Conocerlo a él? Pero, él era Onodera Ritsu el mismo que sufrió por amor dos veces con el mismo hombre, el mismo malhumorado que le gritaba a todos los que le provocaban, el editor novato al que todos ordenaban sin tenerle misericordia.

Nadie lo quería como tal, incluso cuando Takano le rogó y lo persiguió hasta escucharle decir que le quería, similar a los tipos que solo se dedicaban a molestar y encasillar a sus víctimas del amor para tenerlos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Ni Takano lo conoció por completo, ni la décima parte de su persona se sabía de memoria; mas quién sabe si el llamado Yukina Kou quisiera conocerlo de cerca, sin refutarle su personalidad malhumorada y responsable en el trabajo.

Resaltó ser un hombre sensible, dulce, pero al mismo tiempo muy perseguido por el pasado.

—Onodera?— Preguntó el culpable de sus maquinaciones aceleradas. Recuperó la compostura, portando el ceño fruncido y la mueca indignada sumándole los ojos displicentes. —Dije algo que te molestó?—

—Me molesta que seas tan confianzudo!— Echó un gruñido vasto. —Cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos—

—Por eso te propuse conocernos— Habló levantando las cejas. —O no me escuchaste?—

—Te escuche más que perfecto— Refunfuñó haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces, qué dices?— Inquirió sobre su propuesta, sonando esperanzador incluso en sus ojos que reflejaban el intenso deseo por conocer a Ritsu.

Pero, qué haría él? Aceptará su propuesta? O la negará?

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Puente" de Gustavo Cerati)

**NOTA: **Primera conversación entre Ritsu y Yukina. Espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo que le doy dando a la historia que aún se me complica darle avance, pero no importa, porque me entretiene escribir de estos dos.


	4. Aprendiendo a crecer

**"Aprendiendo a crecer"**

—Ba!— Accedió a la propuesta sin duda, mostrándose seguro como solía hacerlo con los percances que se aglomeraban sobre él, así como también no permitiría verse como un ser inferior sin contar la altura que este le superaba con creces, a lo que no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

—Qué gusto me da saberlo!— Sonrió agradecido por haber aceptado su propuesta. —Entonces te veo el siguiente viernes, Onodera— Le dio la mano en gesto cortés, antes de marcharse con la guitarra colgando de su espalda y la bocina en una mano y el micrófono en el costado derecho. —A las siete!— Gritó a lo lejos.

—No grites!— Contestó Onodera un poco intimidado por la extrema facilidad con que el joven hablaba al aire y no se avergonzó de haber gritado en el parque estando de noche y muchas parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano en ademán romántico.

Lo escuchó reírse a la distancia, donde él lo contempló y vio cómo su figura grácil se desvanecía a lo lejos, como un espejismo más que conformaba su nueva y renovada geometría.

Su corazón latía en relación al muchacho que lo embelesó con solo mostrar su presencia frente al público como un ser ajeno a su mundo, que prometía ser algo más allá de lo que creía parecer; y parte de crecer significaba avanzar, no retroceder.

El flechazo que recibió no fue una simple casualidad, sino aprender a vivir con ello.

No recordó haber recibido un flechazo tan potente como aquel desde que se enamoró por primera vez en la preparatoria cuando conoció a Takano en la biblioteca. Es más, podía concordar en decir que el imponente músico que recién se le presentó como un problema por resolver, no había un menoscabo de duda por el momento, ni mucho preámbulo por eludir en su conflictiva vida.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando tan rápido— Se dijo en casa, moviéndose el cabello de manera frenética hasta sentirlo enredarse entre la yema de sus dedos.

Se sirvió de cenar, mientras leía el periódico en busca de un trabajo en alguna editorial de la ciudad de Tokio.

Se topó con algunas buenas propuestas, pero ninguna era tan importante como en la que trabajaba y muchos sedientos de empleo morían por ser contratadas ahí; y él, siendo empleado de aproximadamente un año, quería renunciar con el propósito de no ver a Takano. Le dolía verlo, aunque ya no tanto como al principio.

—Enamorarme así como así— Gruñó al aire —Imposible!—

Atisbado por un dolor sofocante tomando posesión de su pecho que florecía a mar de pensamientos complejos que su lado emocional le incitaban de manera retorcida.

Le decían que el muchacho Yukina era un buen partido para un hombre tan solitario como él. Que no desistiría a tales deseos irrevocables que su interior revoloteaba ansioso e más, de beber el agua el arroyo, en medio del ocaso de la mañana en pleno oasis.

—No es amor— Quiso convencerse a pesar de sus circunstancias que lo sacudían de un lado a otro hasta hacerle estallar la cabeza de tanto pensar. —No puede ser amor!—

Terminó por quedarse dormido en la mesa del comedor con el periódico como su almohada y de cobija el suéter que usó ese mismo día.

Enamorarse a primera vista era un tonto cliché, mismo del que juraba no sufrirlo o padecerlo, o como se llamara. Él era un hombre racional, que no se guiaba por las pulsaciones de sus emociones, no señor, él no era de esos ilusos enamorados de los que tanto aborrecía leer en los manga shojo.

Qué haría ahora con ese nuevo sentimiento?

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Nuevo capítulo! Trataré de subirlos seguido para no perder el curso de la historia.

Pueden dejar sus comentarios, sino disfruten de la lectura.


	5. Dejando el pasado atrás

**"Dejando el pasado atrás"**

_"__Estaré bien sin ti"_

_._

_._

_._

Amaneció con los pelos de punta, haciéndole parecer un nido de pájaros de solo mirarse al espejo. Gritó maldiciones por todo el complejo departamental del mismo apuro por llegar puntual al trabajo, ya que ese día volvía a laborar en la editorial siendo explotado por el mismo hombre que rompió su corazón.

Se bajó del metro dando pisotones salvajes contra el piso con tal de hacer que el resto de los transeúntes que se bajaron en la misma estación que él se movieran del camino, y así dejarle libre el paso para seguir corriendo como chivo loco.

Algo bueno debía de traerle el día.

—Onodera!— Takano lo mandó llamar desde su asiento de Jefe. Levantaba la ceja portando gesto molesto, el labio retorcido en una mueca disgustada. Algo no andaba bien, se dijo Onodera tragando saliva, sintiendo un hueco en la garganta que lo ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

—Qué?— Encaró, sacando la voz desde su pecho.

—El trabajo que presentaste la semana pasada— Empezó, inflando su pecho para soltar la bomba.

—Si?— Movió la cabeza ligeramente de arriba a abajo en un vaivén indiferente.

—Ha sido rechazado— Espetó déspota, rompiendo los papeles de su anterior trabajo frente a sus ojos. —Vuélvelo a hacer— Ordenó tirando los restos del papeleo al bote de basura.

—Como digas— Dijo entre dientes, mientras fruncía el ceño del mismo coraje. Con qué descaro lo insultaba si le había roto el corazón hacía unos días?

—Qué fue eso?— Demandó saber, en gesto altivo subiendo el tono.

—Dije que como digas— Contestó empuñando las manos. —Lo haré!— Agitó los brazos con las manos empuñadas.

—No me vengas con tus berrinches, Onodera— Retorció la ceja, ajustándose los lentes con la mano derecha en aire liberal.

—Berrinches?— Se sentía a punto de estallar en cólera.

—Si, tus berrinches— Siguió. —A veces pienso que eres demasiado inmaduro— Lo dijo para sí, pero lo mencionó tan claro que Onodera captó las palabras por instinto. —Eso te pasa por ser tan orgulloso y malhumorado, digo, mandas señales equivocadas a las personas equivocadas, qué quieres que piense uno?— Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

La sangre le hervía hasta la cabeza, retumbando como caldo de cultivo preparado para salir en un estallido voraz.

—Qué? No dirás nada?— Takano dijo burlón. —Ya se, es porque dije la verdad—

—Puede que sea así— Mencionó ileso de sus comentarios.

—No es 'puede', es un hecho— Afirmó autoritario, sintiéndose triunfal de su argumento.

—Un hecho según tu— Lo refirió con las cejas. —Pero, de mi no depende si dices la verdad o no—

Takano se quedó pasmado por un breve lapso de tiempo, fue cuestión de segundos lo que le tomó recuperarse de las palabras que le dijo Onodera.

—Tampoco depende de mí si me vuelvo a enamorar, o no Takano-san?— Dijo juguetón, moviendo dos dedos de su mano derecha hacia él en forma retadora. —Es mi decisión, así como también fue mi decisión— Se acercó al lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja. —Olvidarme de ti— Susurró en un suspiro, dicho que hasta él mismo no creyó concebible en cuanto lo hizo. Tomó la batuta y se dirigió a su asiento disuadiendo la mano al lado del hombro en un breve despido de su presencia que quizás no sería requerida por el resto de su horario habitual.

Sonrió para sí, dándose ánimos por la proeza que logró llevar a cabo sin dejar cabos sueltos ni dudas de por medio. Le dejó muy en claro a Takano que lo olvidaría y de paso enamorarse de Yukina, con quien tuvo el flechazo el amor, y además él decidiría si se enamoraría correctamente de Yukina.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **(Mención a la canción "I'll be all right without you" de Journey)

**NOTA: **Gracias por sus comentarios! Este capítulo es corto, pero los otros estoy tratando de hacerlos más largos, al igual que los iré subiendo seguido.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y me gustaría saber lo que piensan.


	6. Regresando al punto de partida

**"Regresando al punto de partida"**

Las premisas por empezar desde cero amenazaban con verse afectadas por la nueva persona que acababa de conocer. Una persona que físicamente se le podía decir "perfecta", pero que igual su interior sea perfecto, si no algo insospechado.

Si él amó de lleno a Takano, puede amar a otro que no sea él.

Afirmó con la cabeza, trabajando en su usual escritorio, sometiendo a su cuerpo a extremosas condiciones laborales, llegando hasta doce horas de trabajo por día.

Corregía en frenesí el trabajo que había sido rechazado por Takano.

Bufó enfadado con él, crispándose cada que le veía pasar a su lado para asegurarse que hacía su trabajo tal y como esperaba ver en él.

Las palabras que compartió con Takano aparecían con frecuencia en forma de ecos que se iban desvaneciendo cuando pasaban por su mente. La voz de él resonaba y vibraba tajante, burda e inhóspita.

Una aversión le sopló el corazón agrietado como un aire helado que provenía de los polos árticos, o como si un iceberg se aproximaba a su pecho para seguirlo helando si él continuaba trabajando en ese lugar.

Dio un puñetazo en la mesa, causando un temblor en la misma, asimismo captando la atención de algunos empleados, incluyendo a Takano.

Lo vio crispado, observándolo irritado con su cometido.

—Onodera!— Exclamó su nombre en aversión. —Ven aquí— Ordenó aturdido.

—Voy— Se levantó, frunciendo el ceño, asegurándose de que su gran sentimiento desafiante no se desbordara tan pronto. Aún quería explotarlo al máximo si dejaba que el tiempo pasara.

—Se puede saber a qué se debió aquel golpe?— Demandó saber, suspirando en molestia. Se cruzó de brazos, insuflando su pecho.

Ese gesto le resultaba insoportable a Onodera.

—Trataba de agarrar ideas— Repuso tajante, subiendo el mentón y el claro signo de estar irritado con él. —Algún problema?—

Takano no pareció haberle creído en absoluto.

—Vuelve a tu asignación— Ordenó parco, visiblemente irritado de cuerpo completo hacia él.

Onodera solamente asintió con un cabeceo desinteresado y se retiró a trabajar.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba reflejando sus rayos cobrizos sobre el edificio donde el joven Onodera Ritsu laboraba sin cesar, comenzando a sentir los rugidos de su hambriento estómago que exigía ser llenado con alimento, y de las inconstantes voces que se oían en el grupo Esmeralda.

Aborrecía no tener horas de descanso adecuadas, tan siquiera veinte minutos para almorzar en la cafetería de a lado. Todo por culpa de ese maldito Takano! Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de semejante tipo tan patán? Entre más pensaba en ello, más era la molestia que invadía sus entrañas.

Siguió redactando el texto que le fue rechazado, moviendo los dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora en velocidades extremas con tal de tenerlo hecho.

Se balbuceaba oraciones en la mente, que a fin de cuentas necesitaba estar conectado en el labor, o no?

* * *

_Listo!_ Se dijo al terminar de tipear la última tecla en la computadora.

Le invadió el sentimiento de satisfacción por los poros, brotando en gotas del sudor que depuró gracias al constante labor por terminar el trabajo antes de estar ya entrada la noche.

Sonrió para sí en amplio orgullo, cruzándose de brazos con el mentón en alto.

_Lo hice de maravilla como siempre! Ahora sí verá Takano-san que no fui una pérdida de tiempo, sino que soy alguien valioso._ Amplió la sonrisa en su rostro, guardando el archivo en la computadora, previo a mandarlo a imprimir.

Tomó sus pertenencias y se retiró de la oficina, silbando en plenitud.

* * *

Llegando a su departamento, dejó caer el portafolio en la entrada de su casa, al igual que sus zapatos y los intercambió por unas cómodas pantuflas de algodón color gris claro.

Suspiró viendo su sucio departamento, decepcionado de sus hábitos de higiene en el lugar donde habitaba usualmente; resultaba inconcebible tener un departamento tan poco ortodoxo para un hombre de su nivel.

El crujir de su estómago era el único sonido que escuchaba, además de su respiración. Fuera de eso, no se escuchaba nada más que eso; lamentablemente, se sintió solo, solo y desolado como un hombre adulto que se recuperaba de una ruptura.

Luchaba en vano para que el nudo en la garganta no apareciera, mas reconoció que perdía el tiempo forzándose a ser siempre tan duro consigo mismo cuando ahora, en ese instante, se hallaba complemente solo.

Ni un alma sería testigo de verlo llorar.

El fuego de su pecho, el dolor de su pesado corazón, se combinaban en una fusión de sentimientos encontrados y que en cierta manera, colisionaban y se peleaban por ejercer dominio en su interior.

Sin embargo, el único sentimiento que ganaba en su interior era la esperanza.

Sí, él estaba esperanzado por haber conocido a Yukina Kou aquel viernes en que sentía por dentro que quizás nunca se volvería a enamorar. Y el destino le probó una vez más que él no dominaba en el camino de su vida, sino que solo debía decidir si formar parte del camino que el destino le trazara o no.

En sus planes futuros no figuraba Takano.

Por qué? Porque ya no lo necesitaba en su vida nueva.

Con esa suposición, podía regresar al punto de partida, al punto en que él caminaba felizmente sin preocupaciones acerca del amor y sus muchos enemigos.

Ahora podía volver a donde partió.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Otro capítulo corto! Advierto que no serán siempre cortos los capitulo, puesto a que yo tiendo a escribirlos de esa manera, pero los que vienen trataré de hacerlos más largos porque luego cuando los releo siento que se terminan muy rápido.

Sin embargo, iremos viendo cómo Onodera irá creciendo y madurando a su paso, así como también, veremos su enamoramiento a lado de Yukina.

Otra cosa más, quería agradecerles por sus comentarios hasta ahorita y espero que me digan sus pensamientos y opiniones respecto a la historia.


	7. El cambio de Onodera

**"El cambio de Onodera"**

Amaneció renovado, luego de haber dormido como un tronco, su cuerpo se movía libremente y el agotamiento físico había disminuido.

Mas eso no descartaba que su mente divagaba del nombrado Yukina Kou, que, aunque sólo tuvieron una conversación donde intercambiaron ciertas palabras, no negó que le agradó el muchacho guapo y raro que recién conoció, al contrario, diría que sintió electricidad.

Pensar en aquel muchacho le confundía el cuerpo entero en un vaivén de sensaciones tumultuosas sobre el cielo.

No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero de algo estaba seguro: necesitaba ver a Yukina Kou.

Fue al trabajo aquel mismo día, somnoliento luego de estar sentado en el metro con el movimiento de traqueteo que varias veces le había dado sueño.

Por fortuna, su cabello amaneció de mejor forma, por lo que verse la necesidad de ponerse gel en el cabello no fue un requerimiento; se puso una camisa de manga larga remangada tres cuartos de color azul marino, un abrigo de cashmere de color negro, unos pantalones vaqueros, y unas botas que le llegaban a las pantorrillas de color negro de cintas negras.

Desde que su corazón se rompió, prefirió cambiar un poco su estilo de vestimenta, como una alternativa de que su decisión debía ser visible ante cualquiera que lo viera. Incluso Yokozawa, con quien no estaba en buenos términos, se percataría del cambio en su atuendo usual; quizás Yokozawa le diría cosas grotescas, pero eso sería un motor para que él sintiera más real su cambio.

Pasando por los locales que constituían el camino hacia el trabajo, vio su figura a través de la ventana de una tienda y al verse directamente, le causó un gusto bastante grato. Notó que se veía estilizado, moderno, pero juvenil y maduro para un hombre de su edad.

Sonrió complacido con su objetivo, como si de magia se tratara.

_Finalmente, puedo verme perfecto! _Se dijo cantarín, silbando felizmente por el resto del camino rumbo a la editorial.

* * *

—¡Onodera!— Takano le gritó despavorido en cuanto lo vio entrar en la oficina. —Llegas tarde!— El resto de los empleados lo observaron sin inmutarse de sus gritos, totalmente acostumbrados a los gritos de su Jefe al mando. No les parecía algo anormal ver a Takano detrás de Onodera como un perro en busca de la atención de su amo, sin embargo, notaron que algo estaba diferente: Onodera venía vestido moderno y hasta, atractivo.

El primero en dirigirle unos ojos intensos fue Shouta Kisa, que era su compañero de trabajo, y tenía el privilegio de tenerlo al lado.

—Lo se— Espetó Onodera, en actitud altanera.

Posterior a eso, Onodera tomó asiento, inatento a las miradas de las empleadas y de Kisa, que a su vez, no paraba de ojearlo con un rubor presente en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Kisa— Le dijo Onodera asintiendo educado.

Éste, por el otro lado, se tensó, apretando fuerte la hoja que leía donde venían algunos errores marcados por Takano.

—Sí— Repuso él, sintiendo que el piso se le movía del mismo nervio. —Buenos días, Ricchan—

—Mucho trabajo?— Preguntó Onodera viendo la hoja en las manos de Kisa.

—Algo así— Respondió, riéndose entre dientes. —Y tú, Ricchan? Ayer tuviste un día ajetreado—

—Ah sí— Expresó soltando un soplo abrumado. —Pero, no es nada que no se pueda resolver— Esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Si tu siempre tienes el trabajo a tiempo— Lo elogió, mirando el cabello bien peinado de Onodera, pareciéndole que si deslizaba sus dedos sobre su textura, sería suave y delicada al tacto. —Eres bastante eficiente como empleado aquí—

Onodera, lo miró, escuchándolo atentamente, en lo que acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio y depositaba su portafolio debajo de su silla. Le pareció extraño que Kisa anduviera muy elogioso ese día, a lo que no quiso tomarle mucha importancia puesto a que sabía del pasado promiscuo que él tuvo con varios hombres, sólo fijándose en su físico. Además, debió de haberse fijado en Onodera por su reciente cambio.

—Gracias— Sonrió cortésmente, mostrando sus dientes frontales que perfectamente estaban alineados en su dentadura.

—Onodera!— Le gritó Takano en desaire. Este se tensó.

—Qué quieres ahora?— Gruñó rechinando los dientes.

—Deja de coquetear con tus compañeros de trabajo— Ordenó desdeñoso.

Onodera gruñó, dispuesto a no dejar que las ordenes y las vociferaciones de Takano perturbaran su calma, ya que ahora su corazón pertenecía a otro.

A un completo desconocido del cual no conocía nada, pero que no parecía ser un mal tipo.

—Perdón, Ricchan— Kisa cabeceó apenado.

—Qué? No, no tienes de qué preocuparte— Negó incómodo. —No hiciste nada malo—

—Pero—

—Con eso basta— Lo silenció Onodera con su ceño fruncido, que nunca fallaba cuando lo hacía.

—Vaya— Una voz ajena a la de ellos se hizo escuchar con hostilidad. No había error de quién provenía tan funesta actitud y vibra negativa: Yokozawa. —Miren quién decidió venirse vestido diferente— Dijo en tono sarcástico, casi burlesco.

Onodera no quiso voltear a verlo, puesto a que si lo hacía sería darle demasiada importancia a un asunto del que no quería inmiscuirse tan rápido.

—Hm— Hizo una mueca indignada, quejumbroso.

Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos al retirarse en dirección a donde se hallaba Takano.

Los vio intercambiar palabra en lo que él se puso a trabajar; la verdad era que por culpa de Yokozawa fue que decidió cortar con Takano.

Él muy bien sabía que Yokozawa estaba enamorado de Takano durante los años que tenían de conocerse, pero que se hubo mantenido como una amistad en la que él celosamente guardaba sus sentimientos para no arruinar dicha amistad. Sin embargo, desde que Takano estuvo cortejando constantemente a Onodera, los sentimientos de Yokozawa comenzaron a aflorar sin remedio, esparciéndose como un volcán en erupción, derrocando todo a su paso.

No culpaba a Yokozawa por haberse enamorado de Takano, él no iba a negar que Takano no era un hombre guapo y exageradamente atractivo; con sus atributos y demás cualidades, quién no se enamoraría de semejante hombre?

De cualquier manera, Onodera sentía simplemente dolor cuando observaba a Takano a escondidas, respondiendo a secas con cada comentario que éste le hacía a manera de reproche. Se notaba que Takano estaba dolido porque él rompió lazos con él, pero no lo culpaba por estar triste y con el corazón roto. No, nada de eso.

Más bien, Onodera lamentaba no haberse enamorado de alguien mejor antes, en vez de fijarse en el mismo hombre que imponía una relación tóxica, si él no necesitaba tener una relación tóxica, sino una saludable y equitativa.

Él quiso sinceramente a Takano, pero eso no fue suficiente para tener una relación estable a su lado.

Al cabo de que Yokozawa se retiró de la oficina, Takano lo llamó.

—Qué se te ofrece?— Refunfuñó Onodera, con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito hablar contigo afuera—Le indicó el baño que usaban los empleados en la oficina de la editorial.

Al ver que Onodera no lucía convencido, añadió:

—Es importante—

—De acuerdo— Accedió a regañadientes.

Una vez en el baño, Takano se quitó los lentes, portando su expresión de seriedad y deseo muy arraigados en sus ojos, del cual, Onodera estaba familiarizado. Él se preparó en segundos para la bomba que tiraría su Jefe.

—Por qué rompiste conmigo, Onodera?— Demandó saber, en tono indomable. Sus manos se fijaron en las extremidades de Onodera, dejándolo acorralado entre el zinc y el cuerpo de Takano, que, lamentablemente era mucho más grande que el suyo propio.

Tragó saliva sintiendo la mirada intensa de él. —Merezco una explicación por tu negación y tu falta de tacto para decirme el motivo por el que hayas cortado conmigo, no me parece correcto lo que hiciste—

Onodera empezó a respirar agitado.

—El motivo lo debes saber— Musitó enojado.

—No eres muy claro que digamos— Le apretó las muñecas, haciendo que él espetara un jadeo. —Te la pasas jugando conmigo, no es así? Evadiéndome, sacando tus propias conclusiones, gritándome y sobre todo, ni siquiera me miras a los ojos!— Enfatizó lo último con resentimiento. —Ya deja de evadirme tanto, Onodera! Estoy harto de esa actitud tan infantil que tienes—

—Si estás tan harto de mi actitud— Atacó Onodera obstinado. —Pues déjame en paz, que ya no estoy interesado en estar contigo—

—Qué quieres decir con 'ya no estoy interesado en estar contigo'?— Inquirió, subiendo el mentón sobre el borde de su sien. —Acaso conociste a alguien más?—

Tragó saliva fuerte, sintiendo que las palpitaciones de su pecho podían escucharse a un kilómetro de distancia, las piernas le flaquearon y el cuerpo entero se le entumecía.

Una gota de sudor se derramó por su frente.

—No necesariamente— Repuso forzando su voz en salir concisa, aunque por dentro sintiera un bulto atorado en su garganta inhabilitándolo para seguir hablando. —Esto lo decidí por mi propia cuenta—

—Dímelo a la cara— Exigió Takano, poniendo su nariz pegada a la de él, de modo que ambos inhalaban el mismo aire que exhalaban. —Mírame a los ojos y dímelo a la cara, Ritsu—

Levantó la vista, sintiendo que se colapsaría si mentía sobre el flechazo que recibió hacía menos de una semana.

Volvió a tragar saliva, armándose de valor para lo que diría.

—Esto lo decidí por mi propia cuenta— Dijo. —Así que por favor no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Takano-san—

Se inclinó a besar los labios de Onodera, quien, al instante se ruborizó sintiendo que traicionaba sus nuevos ideales. Contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo agresivamente con sus puños, mas no obstante, necesitaba una manera de escapar de la prisión en la que Takano nuevamente lo sometía y de la que tanto él ansiaba abandonar a como diera lugar.

Su vida no terminaría en una relación tóxica otra vez…

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo intenso, pero necesario para intensificar la trama y agregarle una dosis de drama, cosa que no suelo poner en mis historias, aunque hice el intento.


	8. La casualidades no existen

**"Las casualidades no existen"**

—Suéltame!— Gritó a todo pulmón, restregándole un puñetazo en la cara a Takano. —No te atrevas a besarme!— Respiraba agitadamente, las mejillas le ardían de enojo y rabia por la impotencia no tener la suficiente fuerza para frenar el ataque de Takano en el momento preciso. —Te dije que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!— Advirtió, apuntándolo con desprecio, añadiéndole que se imaginó que traicionaba todo aquello por lo cual juró jamás volver a vivir.

Takano lo miraba con resentimiento, habiéndose llevado la mano en el lugar donde Onodera lo golpeó.

—Por qué?— Preguntó confundido, incapacitado en asimilar la acción de Onodera.

—Aprende a respetar mis decisiones— Declaró Onodera con firmeza, dando un pisotón. —Siempre me aprehendes, pero esta vez no obtendrás respuesta por mi parte—

—Hace una semana me amabas— Replicó balbuceando. —Qué se te metió en la cabeza? El amor no se acaba tan rápido, bien lo sabes, Ritsu—

—Lo se— Asintió presuntuoso, cruzándose de brazos dejando que su cintura se recargara en el zinc. —Pero, me corresponde a mi tener el control completo de mis sentimientos, que por lo visto, antes yo no estaba percatado en ver, pero en el tiempo en que lo estuve reflexionado he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero tener una relación contigo—

El silencio de Takano era evidente, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Onodera viendo esto, decidió darle un punto final a la conversación, dandole sus mejores deseos y bendiciones antes de marcharse del baño, agradeciéndole los momentos que pasaron juntos y que esperaba que su relación pasado no se viera afectada por el trabajo.

Se marchó del baño, resignado de tener la necesidad de mirar atrás, puesto a que mirar atrás significaba arrepentirse de su ya propuesta meta.

Además, él ya no tenía nada qué perder.

* * *

Ese día salió del trabajo temprano, pero antes de irse a la estación del metro, recordó que necesitaba hacer una visita a la librería Marimo ya que había un libro que se le antojaba comprar, para que su biblioteca personal creciera. Últimamente le habían llamado la atención recolectar libros clásicos, puesto a que los contemporáneos no eran su estilo, además de que editaba mangas Shojo para chicas y esos no eran sus gustos literarios preferidos, sino los clásicos.

La librería Marimo era de sus favoritas, porque tenían el mejor repertorio de libros, tanto modernos como antiguos, hasta de manga Shonen a los Shojo, etc. La variedad era interminable.

Se metió a la librería con la intención de comprarse el libro, pero además para distraerse, puesto a que su encuentro con Takano ese mismo día había sido cansado, incluso para él.

Entrando a la librería vio un mundo de gente, rodeando todas y cada una de las secciones que disponía el establecimiento; le sorprendió ver entre el público, más mujeres que hombres. _Qué extraño_, se dijo, _por lo general veo más hombres en las librerías que mujeres_, frunció el entrecejo, confundido, _a qué se deberá ese cambio?_

No era por discriminar, pero el ver tantas mujeres en una librería le parecía sumamente extraño, aunque el numero de mujeres en un establecimiento no significaba que fuera algo malo, es decir, que puede ir cualquier persona a adquirir un libro sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando lo leyeran.

_Digo, obviamente no me opongo, al contrario, diría que las chicas vienen a comprar un manga, tal vez por eso hay demasiadas arrinconadas en la sección de manga Shoujo. _Supuso para sí.

Y no estuvo incorrecto, porque al pasar por la sección de manga Shoujo vio una fila de mujeres reunidas para comprar el nuevo volumen de un manga; más específicamente un manga editado por su compañero: Kisa Shouta.

En sí, Kisa Shouta editaba buenos ejemplares, y al igual que sus demás compañeros de trabajo, editaban excelentes mangas hechos por extraordinarios autores, no obstante, a él apenas le tocaba tener una lista de los muchos proyectos que él había formado parte, debido a su corta experiencia como editor, y porque a él no le interesaban los mangas para el público femenino.

Corrección, para cualquier tipo de público.

* * *

Fue a la sección de novelas clásicas, manteniendo su porte serio, y de mejor postura en comparación a la que solía tener en horas de trabajo.

Hojeó algunos ejemplares, hasta encontrar uno que le llamó la atención: "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen.

Le pareció extraño elegir un libro que iba dirigido, según él, al género femenino, pero la narración y la elocuencia de palabras de la novela lo dejaron perplejo, y ante tales cosas no había como negarse a agregar aquel libro a su colección de novelas clásicas.

Volvió a darle una hojeada para estar completamente seguro de su elección.

_Perfecto!_ Cantó para sí con victoria en su voz. _He encontrado algo que valdrá la pena leer._

Se llevó el libro entre manos, meciendo su cabeza con una sonrisa plantada en su juvenil rostro, sin percatarse del empleado que pronto lo atendería.

—Me llevo este libro— Dijo extendiendo el ejemplar a la caja. Vio que la figura de atrás del empleado le pareció conocida, mas no le tomó gran importancia, hasta que éste se volteó en un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Sería todo?—

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones en una violenta sacudida, su cerebro se vio paralizado por la impresión y su tranquilo rostro se fue deformando hasta parecer que acababa de ver un monstruo.

—Tú!— Articuló señalando con pánico al empleado.

—Tú!— Dijo el mismo, incrédulo de ver a Onodera frente a él.

—Yu-Yukina!— Pronunció Onodera gesticulando vehementemente las letras que su garganta expresaba.

—Onodera!— Repuso él, recuperando la compostura que recién perdió al ver al joven que le había robado el corazón. —No creí verte aquí—

—Tu qué haces aquí?— Resopló de inmediato, casi gritando.

—Trabajo aquí— Respondió de inmediato, trastabillando un poco. —Em, y tu?—

—Em, pues yo— Giró los ojos a todos lados tratando de buscar una excusa, o una pronta solución para salir corriendo de ahí, mas no se armó de valor para hacerlo, por lo que se limitó a decir la verdad. —Vine a comprar un libro— Dijo a secas.

—Si, lo se— Asintió sonriendo, habiéndose recuperado de la sorpresa. —Y por lo que veo, tienes un gusto peculiar por las novelas clásicas— Comentó observando detenidamente el ejemplar de Jane Austen. —Este libro lo leí cuando estaba en la preparatoria, digo no es mucho desde que salí de ahí, apenas tengo veintiuno— Se rió entre dientes, suavizando su mirada pacífica, centrada en Onodera.

—Yo no lo he leído nunca— Aceptó, muy a su pesar de su propio orgullo, tuvo que admitir algo que para él le era difícil de expresar con cualquiera, sobre todo con Takano, pero esto no se trataba de Takano, sino de Yukina. Alguien completamente diferente a su antecesor.

—Es extraordinario— Admitió en asombro. —A mi me encantó! No lo pude dejar de leer desde la primera página—

—Bueno, gracias por tu opinión— Dijo Onodera indispuesto a mantener una conversación. —Me lo puedes cargar, lo pagaré con yenes—

—Ah! sí, por supuesto— Dijo sin chistar, le cobró el libro y le regresó su cambio como era debido, así guardando la adquisición en una bolsa de plástico. —Aquí tienes— Le entregó con una sonrisa de cortesía la bolsa.

El pecho de Onodera se contrajo provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco, suscitando aquellas sensaciones curiosas que revoloteaban en su estómago como un mar de mariposas haciéndole cosquillas.

Contuvo su respiración sintiéndose extraño, como si tuviera algo ajeno en su cuerpo que se le iba adhiriendo a la piel como tinta indeleble.

Correspondió el gesto de Yukina y agarro la bolsa con ambas manos, tragando saliva indiscretamente, y de reojo, abismó la sonrisa de Yukina como un haz de luz brillando incandescente.

Cómo odiarlo si él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía dentro suyo?

—Gracias— Musitó con una sonrisa fingida, fácil, diría él.

Cuando realizó ese gesto, una corazonada le hizo pensar que algo hacía incorrecto.

Él se estaba mostrando parco, indiferente, y esa no era su verdadera esencia; ese no era el verdadero Onodera Ritsu. El Onodera Ritsu que se enamoró de Takano Masamune a los 15 años, aquel chico dulce y tierno que alguna vez fue él.

—Onodera— Yukina mencionó su nombre con respeto. —Como empleado aquí me corresponde ofrecerte la membresía de la librería que te descontará un 25% de tu próxima compra si te suscribes, en caso de que la quieras adquirir— Ofreció como si de un monólogo se tratara, pero igual, se notaba que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar tan pronto.

Parecía que Yukina buscaba la manera de prolongar un encuentro como el que vivían en carne y hueso. Un encuentro que bien podría ser llamado casualidad.

—No estoy interesado en tener una membresía— Onodera descartó la idea del ofrecimiento. —Pero— Repuso haciendo una pausa para darse tiempo para lo que diría.—Agradezco que me lo hayas ofrecido, sin embargo, anticiparé venir a esta librería más a menudo—

—Huh?— Yukina suspiró sorprendido.

—Quizás añadiré algunos libros a mi biblioteca personal— Incitó sonrojándose paulatinamente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo irse en aumento. —Mas no sé qué libros adquirir, alguna sugerencia?— Miró a Yukina con un signo de ayuda en sus ojos.

Yukina lo contemplaba boquiabierto, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Onodera, pero sobre todo, sus intenciones.

Supuso que él también quería prolongar el tiempo juntos y a su manera lo estaba tratando de hacer, trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por conocerlo mejor, y eso le agradó mucho.

—Sí!— Respondió contento. —Tengo muchas sugerencias, sólo depende de tus gustos—

Onodera sonrió de lado, a la vez que sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo, puesto a que su temperatura corporal estaba en pique y su calma estaba mas que hecha un desastre. No cabía dudas que él se estaba metiendo a un punto de no retorno, cuya oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja de plata.

Desaprovechar las oportunidades no era una opción.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Podemos ver que Ritsu está cambiando y animándose a dar un paso adelante con Yukina, quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir?

Para responder a una de las preguntas que me hicieron (porque respondo en general a los comentarios), será un fic relativamente largo, o mejor dicho, variablemente, puesto a que desconozco la cantidad de capítulos que haré en base a mi disposición e imaginación, no obstante, quiero tomar la ruta de hacer que Ritsu se supere y encuentro su propia voz interior y su camino, además que se enamore formalmente de Yukina porque es mera atracción lo que sucede entre ellos y me gustaría hacer que se conocieran primero antes de que hubiera algo entre ellos.


	9. Siento que he comenzado a vivir

**"Siento que he comenzado a vivir"**

.

.

.

.

—Bueno— Onodera se rió entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados; luego, los abrió y añadió. —Nos vemos— Estuvo a punto de girarse cuando:

—Espera!— Yukina alzó la mano, tratando de alcanzarlo.

—Qué?— Inquirió, sintiendo que el pecho le brincaba cual música de festival.

—Te veré el viernes?— Interrogó dudoso, mostrando en sus ojos una expresión de esperanza que era innegable para él.

Rendido ante cualquier sentimiento, asintió levemente, apenas sintiéndose cuerdo consigo mismo.

—Qué bueno!— Exclamó Yukina sonriente. —Me da gusto saberlo, bueno, entonces te veré el viernes—

—Sí claro— Él tartamudeó, bajando la mirada soltando una risita entre dientes. —Te veré entonces— Se oyó decir.

Salió de la librería sosteniendo en su mano derecha la bolsa de plástico, desinhibido momentáneamente por lo que acababa de experimentar, habiéndose apenas percatado de que se estaba recuperando de una decepción amorosa, y ahora estaba conversando con un extraño que le hacía comportarse extraño.

Apretó la bolsa, mirando el cielo oscuro sin estrellas.

Encontrarse con Yukina no fue casualidad, así como también conocerlo aquel día en el parque tampoco lo fue.

Todo esta relacionado con la línea del destino, y con esa no se podía jugar a su antojo, mas que fluir con su curso.

Sin más, se retiró del lugar, reprimiéndose una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Olvidarse de Takano, a su juicio, comenzaba a ser una tarea sencilla.

* * *

No solía reflexionar a menudo sobre las circunstancias en que la vida lo había obligado a lidiar, a pesar de que no estaba listo para enfrentarse a diversas situaciones, mas no sin antes tener más errores que aciertos en el rango de experiencias.

Su nivel de madurez fue escaso, sobre todo en cuanto a su vida amorosa. Su capacidad intelectual para la literatura era impecable, siendo un editor que se exige demasiado para tener un trabajo perfecto y reluciente.

Pero, cuando de aspectos de su vida no destacaba en ninguno, ni siquiera en su aseo personal, porque era un fiasco tener organizado su propio departamento.

Tenía por bien sabido que en algún punto de sus veinticinco años sentiría la necesidad de tener una estabilidad emocional, sumándole también la estabilidad económica.

Sin embargo, por desgracia la dirección que tenía de sus objetivos estaba por demás lejos de su alcance, por lo que arrepentirse de la pérdida de tiempo en que sometió sus líos amorosos estaba por concluir que era muy tarde.

Ahora que reflexionaba con detalle sobre su error, no evitaba quererse golpear la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente.

No le cabía en la cabeza que cayó dos veces con la misma piedra gracias a su inmadurez, aunque también tenía que ver que él era amable con las personas. En sí, se aprovechaban de su bondad para sacarle provecho a sus talentos como editor, o en criticarlo por ser el único heredero de la editorial Onodera.

Supuso, mientras cenaba solo en su departamento, que no le vendría a mal proponerse en ser el heredero de la editorial de su familia, porque podría proporcionar buenas ideas a sus congéneres y además, tener éxito en el proceso, no obstante, era muy pronto para tomar las riendas del asunto, por lo que no debía de apresurarse en ser un jefe.

Con trabajos era empleado.

Siendo Jefe él sería un lío total.

* * *

Al día siguiente que fue al trabajo, se fue vestido aun más moderna que el día anterior. Similar a un modelo de K-pop music. Se puso una camiseta de manga corta de color azul desteñido, una chamarra de piel color canela oscura, las mismas botas del día anterior y unos vaqueros ajustados que le daban la imagen de tener un par de piernas más largas a como se ven normalmente.

Se miró en el espejo antes de partir, sonriéndose a él mismo con su look.

Sentía que se vestía como alguien más joven, además de que siempre se vestía muy anticuado para su gusto.

Sentía que estaba comenzando a vivir.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo corto pero espero que sea bueno, además, pronto subiré unos más largos para que la espera no sea mucha.


	10. La alquimia de mis sentimientos

**"La alquimia de mis sentimientos"**

.

.

.

.

Las experimentaciones y las divagaciones de la mente adulta no hacían mas que distraerlo del dichoso y frustrante labor que era el corregir mangas Shoujo. No tenía palabras para describir el firme hartazgo que le provocaba ver un ejemplar de ellos;' no importaba el título ni la trama, lo que provocaba tanto enojo era que no disfrutaba leer historias de amor tan cliché y rebuscadas que a fin de cuentas terminaban por ser irreales. Inconcebibles.

Ese mismo día quiso verter esas sensaciones tan molestas escribiendo sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los manga shoujo. Y cuando decía cualquiera, era cualquiera!

Onodera Ritsu no laboraba horas excesivas de jornadas laborales para corregir dibujos y diálogos cliché con la finalidad de ser leído por jóvenes lectoras ansiosas de amor.

_Qué asco!_ Se decía repudiando el manga que recién corregía, otro nuevo volumen de Mutou-sensei. Se vio escribiendo sus pensamientos deplorables de enojo, depurando cada una de sus sensaciones en la libreta color azul marino que recién había adquirido en una tienda de útiles escolares que le quedaba en el distrito.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, nunca creyó llegar a ese punto en que en cierta forma "Holgazaneara" en la oficina. Nunca lo creyó concebible.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con claridad a través de las palabras que expresaba en el papel, no disfrutaba su trabajo del todo.

Sintió incomodidad, inutilidad, a la atmósfera desconocida que consistía en una oficina de editores de manga shoujo. Siempre esa fastidiosa palabra "shoujo"!

Cuánto enfado le provocaba escuchar las letras de aquella palabra.

Cuánto enfado sentía cada que la escuchaba y que la proclamaban en la oficina, pero más le enfadaba escucharla provenir de la boca de Takano.

Apretó con fuerza la pluma que utilizaba para redactar sus pensamientos. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo fue que soportó tanto maltrato y abuso por parte de él con tal de demostrarse a sí mismo que él tenía valor como editor.

Una reacción química parecía surgir desde su pecho, un calor inconmensurable se vertía en desdeñoso calibre, formándose como caldo de cultivo al punto de hervir y erosionar todo a su paso.

Esos sentimientos que llevaba tiempo sintiéndolos no solía expresárselos a alguien, mucho menos a Takano, quien, es su ex novio. Con quien alguna vez vio posible contarle sus sentimientos respecto al manga shoujo, mas una parte de él le impidió hacerlo.

Quizás Takano no era el indicado para escucharlo como era debido. Quizás nunca lo fue…

Dio un puñetazo frustrado en el escritorio, y un firme pisotón descargando un pequeño cúmulo de energía concentrado en su cuerpo.

—Ricchan!— Exclamó Kisa en sorpresa.

—Ahórrate los comentarios, Kisa— Habló él de inmediato, no queriendo lidiar con los comentarios que éste de seguro le haría. —No estoy de humor para escucharlos—

Él necesitaba seguir escribiendo hasta quedarse sin muñeca para hacerlo, hasta que la tinta se acabara, hasta que su mente se quedara en blanco, hasta que la alquimia de la vida se convirtiera en una mezcla intangible e invisible para la vista de su antiguo amor de preparatoria, hasta que él podía por fin dejarlo ir… hasta que ya nada valiera la pena alrededor de Takano.

Hasta que él por fin pudiera ser libre.

Hasta que él dejara de sentir ese dolor que aún le contraía el pecho cuando Takano aparecía frente suyo.

Hasta que ya nada importara.

Hasta que la nada se consumara en nada, y esa nada fuese algo que le permitiera ser él.

Hasta poder ser feliz.

* * *

—Onodera— Takano lo llamó cuando la hora de descanso había acabado.

Él obedeció y fue a verlo.

—Si?— Musitó dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Mejoraste bastante en el trabajo— Dijo con deje de autoridad. —Aunque no puedo decir que sea perfecto, pero sí pasa por mi juicio, así que te daré otro trabajo—

Un peso se esfumó de su espalda. Por fin él había podido terminar el trabajo que tanto esmero tuvo en hacer.

—Cuál es el nuevo trabajo?— Pidió saber, cambiando su ceño fruncido a un gesto amable, esto provocó una sonrisa mañosa en su jefe.

Onodera borró la expresión amable de su rostro, maldiciéndose el ser tan amable con todo el mundo.

—Mira, Satou-sensei tiene un nuevo manga— Le hizo saber, ajustándose los lentes de manera automática. —Ha mandado esta mañana los nuevos diseños de los personajes y han pasado mi supervisión, lo que te corresponde a ti es ponerte en contacto con ella y pedirle que por favor te mande los bocetos del primer capítulo, necesito un escrito en donde coloques tus observaciones, y me lo entregues a primera hora mañana— Lo último sonó como una amenaza (típico de Takano). Tras un silencio, añadió. —Quedó claro?— Bajó la cabeza, enfocando su mirada a la suya, dejando caer ligeramente sus lentes donde bordeaban con su nariz.

—Más que claro— Rezongó determinado. —Algo más?— Inquirió altanero, arrugando las cejas.

—Sería todo— Dijo irónico. Algo en esa ironía no le dio confianza.

Al girarse, éste lo tomó de la muñeca, pero Onodera se rehusó a mirarlo. No quería ver su rostro coqueto, él no quería imaginarse las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Takano. _Seguro serán cosas raras,_ supuso en su mente.

—Cualquier eventualidad o duda que tengas— Empezó a decir. —Sabes que puedes venir a mi departamento para que te resuelva todas tus dudas—

Onodera asintió desinteresado, evadiendo el apretón directo que Takano ejercía con su mano.

—Estaré esperándote—Agregó con segundas intenciones, de eso no había dudado.

La mente pervertida de Takano podía leerse a cualquier instancia en que él hablaba o le insinuaba algo a Onodera, y sólo a Onodera.

—No esperes nada— Espetó seco, dirigiéndole una mirada hostil.

_Ya no volveré a caer por ti, Takano, _

_No esperes nada de mí._

* * *

Esa tarde se dedicó a realizar el trabajo que Takano le encargó, suspirando y meditando sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Yukina en la librería Marimo.

Mecía sus cabellos cuando sentía que el escozor de sus manos era pues, un impedimento para seguir trabajando normalmente; sin embargo, para su desgracia, su mente no permanecía tranquila por mucho ahínco que se hiciera de no distraerse en Yukina.

Lo recordaba tan vivamente en su mente, suscitando en cada pliegue, en cada esquina de sus recuerdos una vibración. Una imagen vívida en que un joven le sonreía con esa aura que lo rodeaba, haciendo que Onodera no pudiera restringirse de querer sonreír igualmente.

Una alquimia salvaje se originaba, un sentimiento se asentaba en su ser y no parecía escaparse de él pronto.

Suspiró vago.

Ya no podía eliminar de sus pensamientos a Yukina Kou.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.


	11. Reacción creciente

**"Reacción creciente"**

.

.

.

.

El viernes había llegado, la mañana soleada y ventosa recorría las calles de Tokio en un parpadeo.

Los viernes eran por lo general el día de las fechas de entrega de los editores, la atmósfera tensa de la oficina resultaba ser un caos.

Para Onodera Ritsu, lidiar con ello siempre terminaba a punto de irse al hospital por el colapso de trabajar tanto.

—Ricchan— Kisa le llamó con ojos parpadeantes.

—Sí?— Le respondió con un cabeceo.

—Puedo saber de dónde sacas esos atuendos tan modernos?— Interrogó curiosón, mirándolo fijamente con actitud expectorante.

—Am— Sopló tratando de decir una respuesta coherente. —Pues, de imágenes de internet—

—Imágenes de internet?— Repitió incrédulo. —Sólo imágenes de internet? O de otra cosa?—

—No, sólo imágenes de internet—

—Entonces, tienes redes sociales— Murmuró debajo de su aliento, suponiendo.

—Obviamente— Espetó ofendido. Si se vestía anticuado, pero no tenía hábitos de alguien del siglo pasado.

—Yo tengo Instagram y Facebook— Comento Kisa, sin percatarse de que había ofendido el orgullo de Onodera. —Por si gustas agregarme—

—No creo—

Estiró su brazo, dejando escapar un bostezo atorado, disuadiendo la tensión que recorría su espalda.

—Qué redes sociales tienes?— Lo volvió a interrogar torpemente.

Onodera gruñó y suspiró soporífero. Se notaba que su compañero de trabajo le estaba tirando la onda eso que ni que.

—Facebook— Respondió imparcial, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo. —E Instagram, pero esa no la utilizo—

—Puedo agregarte en Facebook?—

—Como gustes, la verdad— Aseguró no del todo consciente de lo que decía, aunque su compañero no le caía mal, el problema era que no le atraía.

—Estás como Onodera Ritsu?— Preguntó en lo que tomaba su teléfono metiéndose en la aplicación de Facebook para agregarlo.

—No— Negó bajando la voz, sin quitar el tono recurrente. —Estoy como Oda Ritsu—

—Okay— Asintió motivado en buscarlo.

—No me hables por motivos de trabajo— Reiteró referente a agregarlo en la red social. —Tampoco me mandes mensajes pensando que te contestaré de inmediato—

—Ah, sí— Le dijo sin prestarle atención, detalle que lo ofendió. —Yo sé que eres un hombre ocupado—

—Ocupado viviéndose la vida de niño rico— Apareció la voz de Yokozawa con presencia, haciendo que ambos se tensaran del susto.

Ese oso gruñón aparecía en las circunstancias menos esperadas.

—Yokozawa-san— Pronunció Onodera aun tenso de su presencia. —Qué hace aquí?—

—Ese motivo bien lo sabes— Gruñó en su dirección, mirándolo despectivamente: Un claro signo de que él repudiaba verlo.

—Por supuesto— Asintió sabiendo que el único motivo por el que iría a la editorial Esmeralda era para ver específicamente a Takano. —Demórate el tiempo que quieras—

Yokozawa por un instante se asombró, y eso él lo pudo notar porque sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, aunque se recuperó rápido del movimiento.

—No es necesario que me lo digas— Resopló en gesto indignante, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos, desviando la cabeza. —De todas formas, hablar contigo es una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo—

—Y del mío— Agregó Onodera confianzudo, subiendo ambas cejas en deje de que no le importaba lo que hiciera él, sino, que comenzaba a darle igual verlo a lado de Takano.

También alcanzó a ver los ojos saltones de Kisa, quien lo observaba en admiración, por su nuevo estilo de manejar las situaciones, a pesar de que solamente hizo un cambio en su vestuario y en su interés romántico. No es un gran cambio personal.

—Me retiro— Dijo Yokozawa dirigiéndose hacia Takano sin volverle a hablar.

Esto a Onodera le causó un gran gusto por ser atrevido y no dejarse dominar por hombres orgullosos como él.

—Ricchan— Kisa dijo su nombre en un suspiro. —Eres genial! Eso que hiciste con Yokozawa-san nadie se hubiera atrevido a retarlo como tu lo hiciste—

—Ah, bueno— Se rió entre dientes, un poco nervioso. —Sólo trato de no dejar que los demás me intimiden—

—No importa— Replicó. —Verte tratar de ese modo a Yokozawa-san, fue increíble!—

—Gracias— Dijo modesto, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

_Estoy comenzando a crecer como se debe_, se dijo cantarín.

* * *

Saliendo del trabajo, vio que eran pasadas las ocho de la noche.

_Ah…_ suspiró encogiéndose de hombros en pose derrotada; no alcanzaría a ver a Yukina cantar porque solamente tocaba a las siete de la tarde de cada viernes.

Sin más remedio, se encaminó hacia el parque para recordarse cómo fue que llego ahí la semana pasada y con qué facilidad se había interesado en el joven.

Sin pena ni gloria, llegó al parque público diez para las nueve. Una hora no muy tarde para descansar, aun cuando los aires primaverales se veían venir, el frío seguía circundando, asimismo congelando el pequeño e indefenso cuerpo de Onodera Ritsu.

No pudo evitar temblar de frío a pesar de llevar puesta una chamarra.

Pasó rodeando el parque en su totalidad, notando que no existían rastros de que Yukina estuviese cantando y las personas que lo iban a ver tampoco se encontraban presentes.

Decepción fue lo que sintió, una decepción agraviante.

Bajó la cabeza en total derrota, caminando arrastrando los pies.

—Onodera— Una voz que apenas conocía le llamó, haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

—Yu-Yukina— Pronunció su nombre, sin ocultar su sorpresa. —Qué-Qué haces aquí?—

—Te esperé— Respondió simplemente, como si fuera lo más obvio que haría él.

Estaba vestido de un abrigo verde militar que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa de manga larga negra de lino con unos detalles encima de otro tipo de piel que hacían figuras de ramas de flores arrancadas del suelo, unos tenis Adidas de color blanco con las típicas tres líneas de la marca del zapato. Llevaba cargando en su espalda la guitarra y la bocina la llevaba en la mano.

—Por qué?— Articuló aun sorprendido de verlo aparecer así como así.

—Porque quise hacerlo— Dijo claro, haciéndole saber que quería que él se acercara. —Dije que te quería conocer, y soy un hombre de palabra— Aseguró. —Y tuve una corazonada que me decía que quizás vendrías aquí, por lo que decidí esperarte—

Onodera se quedó estático, observando detenidamente la figura estilizada del joven Yukina, el mismo que le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza.

Era un reflejo involuntario, una reacción creciente.

—Ya veo— Asintió, acercándose a Yukina como una presa temerosa de ser devorada por el depredador. —No había necesidad de esperarme, pudiste haberte ido—

—No haría eso— Dijo sin importancia, —Además, estaba intrigado en saber cómo ha ido tu lectura con el libro que compraste— Comentó con emoción contenida en su rostro, a pesar de que trataba de disimularla para no incomodar a Onodera, él pudo notarlo perfectamente bien.

—Mi lectura— Dijo en un suspiro decadente. —No lo he leído—

—Por qué?— Espetó boquiabierto, expandiendo las orbes de sus ojos color miel.

—He tenido mucho trabajo— Se quejó haciendo un mohín. —No me ha dado tiempo ni siquiera para limpiar mi departamento—

—Eres muy desorganizado, Onodera?— Interrogó Yukina interesado.

—En veces— Expresó atiborrado.

—Yo soy un perfecto amo de casa— Presumió sonriente, y parecía que le salían estrellas alrededor de su cabeza. —Mi departamento siempre está impecable—

—Presumido— Se quejó Onodera por debajo de su aliento.

—Es verdad!— Respingó Yukina arrugando la nariz como niño obstinado. —La limpieza debería ser considerada una virtud, es lo que yo siempre digo—

—Suena a broma— Se mofó él, enseñando sus dientes en una fingida sonrisa.

—Puede ser una virtud com tal— Prosiguió en prorroga. —No digo que todos la debamos de tener, pero se puede considerar como una porque es esencial para la supervivencia, al igual que la paciencia es una virtud, a eso no me puedes buscar una negativa, Onodera—

—No me opongo en decir que la paciencia es en sí una virtud en toda su extensión— Dijo solemne. —Aunque, creo que la higiene personal es mejor candidata para ser una virtud requerida para la supervivencia—

—Ese es un buen argumento, Onodera— Lo elogios Yukina, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Pienso que eres muy inteligente e increíble—

—Bueno…— La voz se le fue de control, dejando entrever un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas escarlata.

—Eres un hombre increíble!— Dijo silbante, enseñando sus grandes zancadas en la banqueta donde estaban esperando a que el semáforo se tornara verde para poder cruzar la calle. —De mi no puedo decir mucho porque aún soy muy joven—

—Lo eres— Rezongó él habiendo recuperado la voz, y tras un breve silencio por parte de Yukina, la atmósfera que rodeaba los dos hombres se tornaba tranquila. —Te faltan experiencias para poder forjar tu carácter—

—Sí, me lo dicen a menudo— Mencionó con un deje de tristeza. —Porque aún me ven como un niño—

—Es que lo eres— Reafirmó Onodera.

El semáforo se puso en verde y ambos comenzaron a caminar al otro lado de la calle, donde las tiendas y los restaurantes estaban abiertos en la zona.

Yukina hizo una mueca de disgusto, en cierta manera decepcionado.

—Pero tener veintiuno no es nada para sentirse menos— Repuso Onodera tratando de remediar la situación. —Al contrario, es una edad llena de juventud y de ilusiones, así que no debes sentirte mal por tener forjado tu carácter en su totalidad—

—Tu crees?— Lo volteó a ver con una mirada expectativa, reflejando en sus ojos una ilusión efímera.

Él, avergonzado, asintió quedo.

—Me hace sentir mejor— Repuso esbozando una sonrisa inocente. —Y más porque me lo dijiste tú—

Un sonrojo visible se apareció en las mejillas de Onodera, quien, no se inmutó en ocultar tan agresivamente como con su amor antecesor (en este caso en Takano).

A pesar de haberse sonrojado, él no optó la actitud obstinada con la que solía acudir cuando las cosas comenzaban a salírsele de las manos, pero curiosamente en este caso, él no vio la extrema necesidad de requerir a tales circunstancias.

—Una disculpa si dije algo que te incomodó— Repuso Yukina apenado por su parte; Onodera al ver esto, notó que en el rostro de Yukina había temor a su reacción, temor que definía que quizás él no era el hombre confianzudo que conoció la semana anterior, sino un hombre como cualquiera, pero con buenas cualidades y una actitud que dejaría anonadado a un hombre orgulloso como él mismo. —Yo creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción y te dije algo que probablemente no te haya gustado del todo, y si es así, puedes hacérmelo saber para ya no volver a repetir— Aclaró.

Él lo analizó con la mirada en el rabillo, reservándose ser imprudente, como alguna vez lo fue.

—No te disculpes— Intentó sonreír de lado, pero el resultado no fue benéfico. —Todo está bien por mi parte—

—Ah!— Exclamó aliviado. —Qué bueno!— Dejó escapar una risita traviesa, encogiéndose de hombros. —Entonces, te parece si vamos por algo de cenar?— Sugirió cambiando de tema, alzando las cejas en ademán motivacional. —Conozco buenos lugares por aquí que pueden gustarte—

—Me estás invitando a cenar contigo?— Cuestionó Onodera escudriñando.

Él asintió.

_No será una cita?_ Pudo sentir sus piernas temblar, y su cuerpo tambalear.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Una cita improvisada? Puede ser...


	12. Estando contigo me acerco a ti

**"Estando contigo me acerco a ti"**

.

.

.

.

—Me imagino que has de tener hambre— Supuso Yukina llevándose una mano al mentón, en señal de estar pensándolo más a detalle. —Luego de un pesado día de jornada laboral—

—Este, bueno— Tartamudeó Onodera, precipitándose a una situación relativamente avanzada, a pesar de llevar conociendo a Yukina por poco tiempo. Tal vez Takano tenía razón en decirle que él sacaba conclusiones precipitadas aun cuando las cosas probablemente no conllevaban a tales extremos.

—Si no quieres, por mi esta bien— Aseguró dandole el visto bueno. —Pero, si ya comiste, igual me puedes decir; lo único que quiero es no incomodarte de ninguna manera, o sea quiero que te sientas cómodo—

—No-no he comido— Titubeó apenado, soltando una risilla nerviosa en lo que bajaba la mirada hacia la banqueta.

—Entonces, puedo elegir dónde podemos cenar?— Sugirió alegre.

Onodera, sin más remedio, asintió sintiendo el rubor alcanzarle a las mejillas.

—Okay!— Sonrió motivado. —Qué tipo de comida te gusta, Onodera?—

—Lo que sea está bien— Musitó serio, levantando unas cuantas pulgadas la mirada.

—A mi también— Coreó Yukina. —Cualquier cosa me gusta, aunque comida que me disguste no hay nada en particular—

—Me pasa lo mismo— Resopló Onodera, notando que entre ellos comenzaba a haber cierta química. —Pero, no escojas algo que me caiga mal al estómago— Advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no— Yukina dijo alarmado. —No me atrevería a hacerte eso—

—Ah…— Jadeó tartamudeando ininteligiblemente, sintiendo la impotencia de hablar o de poder articular algo cohesivo y coherente con vehemencia, mas de repente, no le salía nada. Su boca permaneció semi abierta.

Hacía muchos años que no se ruborizaba tanto por una persona.

Hacía mucho que él no sentía tantas sensaciones acumuladas en su pecho.

—Mira— Yukina dijo captando su atención, apuntando hacia un local con aspecto familiar. —Ese es un restaurante donde suelen ir mucho las familias— Hizo una breve pausa, antes de decir. —Qué te parece ir ahí?—

Onodera al verlo, le pareció que no era un lugar que no sugiriera cosas sugestivas para la vista, no obstante, una parte de él le incitaba en tomar las riendas de la convivencia con el joven, mas la otra parte racional le decía que se tomara las cosas con calma y accionar en su debido tiempo.

Ahora no era el momento indicado para revolotear sin pensar, sino era el momento que debía de conocerlo a fondo, de saber si él era el muchacho indicado para él y sobre todo, si él sería una buena pareja que lo respetara y le diera su lugar.

Lo que Onodera buscaba era una relación ecuánime, de estabilidad emocional. No una relación tóxica como aquella que tuvo con el susodicho, el innombrable de él…

—Sí, está bien— Accedió, tras un lapso en que no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Bien, vamos—

* * *

Una vez les dieron la mesa, se sentaron de modo que se podían ver a la cara.

El ambiente era familiar, cálido y despegaba un olor delicioso a comida hecha como en casa.

Las diversas explosiones de colores asentadas en un solo lugar parecía indicar que podría ser un restaurante familiar, tal como lo describió Yukina cuando lo sugirió.

—Este lugar me gusta mucho para comer— Le hizo saber Yukina, sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando la entrada de un parque de diversiones. —Es de comida mexicana, de mis favoritas!— Cantó en suma alegría, pisoteando el piso ansioso.

—Tanto te gusta comer aquí?— Onodera dijo en tono interrogante. Al verlo asentir, añadió: —Entonces sí tienes un tipo de comida que te gusta más que las otras— Asumió vehemente, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa. —Hace rato dijiste que te gusta cualquier tipo de comida, pero veo que sí tienes un gusto particular por la comida mexicana—

Yukina lo miró atentamente, impregnado de infantilismo y de una madurez artística reflejada en su rostro, tal que lo estremeció al joven editor.

Con qué facilidad lo cautivaba sin intentarlo?

—Puedes ponerlo de esa manera— Dijo. —Frecuento mucho este restaurante porque la comida es muy buena, y el ambiente familiar se me es agradable de ver y escuchar—

—Ya veo— Musitó Onodera debajo de su aliento, frotando sus dedos en fricción. Se le dificultaba buscar un tema de conversación con Yukina, puesto a que él desconocía el carácter del joven del cabello acaramelado, o sus gustos en particular, asimismo no se dejaría intimidar por la cuestión de que él se veía mucho más experimentado que él mismo, en cuanto a iniciar una conversación. —Entonces— Habló conciso. —Qué sugieres que sea bueno en el menú?—

—Todo está delicioso— Respondió expulsando emoción y alegría de su rostro que parecía iluminarse con sólo "ver" el menú (aunque veía a alguien que estaba frente suyo con sumo cuidado en no ser demasiado obvio en su acción, a pesar de sentirse feliz por tenerlo cerca). —Pero, advierto que algunas cosas están muy picantes, y en caso de que no te guste el picante, hay otras opciones en la parte trasera del menú— Le hizo saber, enseñándole la parte mencionada del menú con su dedo índice, apuntando algunas opciones que no vincularan al picante en ningún momento.

—No, no soy de picante— Le dijo Onodera en lo que observaba los platillos que no contenían chile picante para su delicado paladar. —Y tampoco de licor— Advirtió portando una expresión incómoda al recordar las veces en que se había emborrachado en cara de sus conocidos y verlo hacer el ridículo significaba la siempre vergüenza detrás de él.

—Ah, yo tampoco soy de beber alcohol—

—Qué?— Onodera alzó la vista, habiéndose percatado de que él le miraba risueño, pero conteniendo una pizca de deseo en una parte muy profunda de sus ojos.

—No me gustan los efectos que tiene el alcohol en las personas— Opinó, ojeando el menú con detalle. —Pero, es algo que la gente adulta consume a menudo, por lo que algún día tendré que verme en la necesidad de probarlo en algún punto de mi vida— Se rió solo, cerrando los ojos, denotando así sus facciones delicadas y a la vez, varoniles que constituían su persona.

—No te veas en la urgencia de hacerlo— Le advirtió Onodera. —No sugiero que lo hagas si no es necesario, mejor sustitúyelo por algo más saludable—

—Tienes razón— Agregó él, alegre.

En eso vino la mesera a atenderlos, ambos pidieron su orden, y la mesera con una sonrisa amable se retiró para darles su espacio.

Cuando les llegó la orden, Onodera inspeccionó su platillo con vehemencia y contenido, analizando escrupulosamente una gastronomía totalmente diferente a la japonesa, es decir, la que estaba acostumbrado a probar.

Yukina, percatado de esto, se atrevió a preguntarle cuál era su temor de probar el platillo, a lo que él respondió:

—¡No es nada!— Espetó torpe.

—Son flautas de res— Le dirigió una mirada solemne, haciéndole ver cómo se comían, y que él las había pedido menos picantes de lo que ya eran para que éste no batallara en digerirlas. —Te las comes con la mano, no con los cubiertos—

—Ah, de verdad?— Puso gesto sorprendido.

—Sí— Asintió Yukina esbozando una sonrisa confianzuda.

Tras haber comido y pagado la cuenta, los dos hombres salieron del restaurante siendo las 10 de la noche.

El viento fresco resoplaba desde la oscura sombra proveniente del parque público, las luces encendidas alumbraban el camino en la acerca de la banqueta, añadiéndole que se podía apreciar con mayor auge las calles de Tokio gracias a los alumbrados de los locales y por parte de los carros que transcurrían en todo momento.

Onodera había terminado lleno del estómago, habiéndose terminado todo su platillo debido al gran hambre que tenía luego de haber durado varias horas sin consumir alimento.

Sin embargo, supuso que era el momento adecuado para que ambos se separaran, puesto a que no veía una excusa creíble para que los dos se siguieran juntos.

Lo consideraba como un abuso de las buenas intenciones de Yukina, que no parecía querer separársele pronto, porque le veía muy relajado caminando y observando con una sonrisa los locales y a las personas que pasaban.

En verdad ese muchacho era puro, a comparación de él. Un pobre hombre putrefacto por un amor que terminó en vano.

—Yo creo que ya desde aquí puedo irme a mi departamento— Avisó, fingiendo una sonrisa cortés.

—Qué?— Yukina se frenó, tomado desprevenido. —Oh! Irte a tu departamento— Reaccionó, dándole a entender a Onodera que probablemente lo sacó de su trance. —Por supuesto, yo te acompaño— Se ofreció.

—¡No!— Rezongó ruborizado ante el ofrecimiento precipitado de él. —Yo puedo irme solo—

—Bueno, al menos puedo acompañarte hasta la estación del metro— Sugirió persuasivo, decidido a no tomar un "no" por respuesta. —Te parece?—

Onodera echó un suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin dudarlo mucho, accedió a la petición de Yukina.

Onodera estaba totalmente rendido a sus encantos.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Una cita? Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?


	13. Con la Esperanza de volver a verte

**"Con la esperanza de volver a verte"**

.

.

.

.

—Vives muy lejos de aquí?— Yukina interrogó.

—Qué?— Onodera tartamudeó, casi perdiendo los estribos de cómo hablar. —¡No!— Dijo con la voz subida de tono.

—Okay— Dijo acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza. —No te haré demorar tanto— Expresó determinado. —Onodera merece tener un buen descanso luego de una ardua semana laboral, no es así?— Le sonrió.

—Pues sí— Resopló encogiendo los hombros, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de él lentamente, mas eso no lo detenía de disfrutar, de alguna manera, la compañía del joven Yukina. —Acaso tu no tuviste una semana pesada?— Se arrepintió de haber sonado tan interesado en su pregunta, si él no era así.

Al parecer a Yukina no le importó, es más, le pasó desapercibido.

—Sí— Respondió. —Trabajo de lunes a jueves en la librería y esos días también tengo clases en la mañana, los viernes me pongo a cantar en el parque a las 7 de la tarde, y voy al gimnasio los lunes, martes, jueves y sábado—

Espera…_ gimnasio?!_

Con razón se veía musculoso, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. Onodera había considerado anteriormente que esto se debía a que Yukina no era un hombre presumido, mucho menos superficial, así que por lo tanto, decirlo con tales intenciones no parecían ser un conjunto de su personalidad.

Yukina al notar el silencio de él, decidió agregar:

—Me gusta ir al gimnasio porque es esencial para la salud— Dijo. —Además, me distraigo de los deberes del día a día, que a veces se me son pesados de lidiar— Echó un soplido abrumado. —Pero, no me quejo de lo que hago, al contrario, debo aprovechar que aún soy joven para hacer todo lo que me gusta— Concluyó satisfecho.

Lo único que pudo hacer Onodera, fue observarlo conmovido, pero él en su necedad quería convencerse de que quizás eso no era amor, de que quizás su corazón latía era por cualquier otra tontería que estar con él, mas nada suplía una razón excusable para salir del meollo del asunto. Ninguna justificación seria suficiente para negar lo que él estaba sintiendo en su interior.

—Y qué me dices de ti, Onodera?— Yukina le interrogó, un tanto extrañado del mutismo de él.

Es que ese mutismo no era normal en él.

No, nada de lo que estaba haciendo era normal.

—De qué?— Reparó en seco.

—Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?— Preguntó en tono interesado, enarcando las cejas.

—No tengo pasatiempos— Refunfuñó como niño regañado, haciendo un mohín y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Yo pienso que sí tienes— Dijo. —Pero, no eres consciente de ellos—

—Di-disculpa?— Espetó trastabillando con su lengua. Maldita sea! Otra vez él andaba trabándose con su propia voz como si perdiera la capacidad del habla.

—Solo dije mi opinión— Aclaró, carraspeando su garganta de manera educada.

Cuan elegante podía ser aquel muchacho!

Parecía caballero sin armadura.

—No tengo pasatiempos— Rechinó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño con severidad. —Y no me interesa tener uno—

—Leer es un pasatiempo— Agregó Yukina, travieso.

—Agh— Soltó un gruñido molesto por ser corregido, o más bien, por ser tan inconsciente hasta para sus cosas.

De seguro le estaba dando una pésima impresión de sí mismo a Yukina.

¡Qué vergüenza!

—Tranquilo, Onodera— Disuadió la mano al aire en señal de que mantuviera la calma. —No te estoy juzgando—

—Oye!— Exclamó alarmado.

—Tranquilo— Lo cortó, luciendo curiosamente relajado. —Tu dime lo que quieras que yo sepa de ti, así no tendrás que preocuparte por el resto—

Desde ahí, la conversación se tornó menos tensa, al menos por parte de Onodera así fue la cosa, sin embargo, él pudo descubrir ciertos momentos en que su acompañante brilloso se comportaba como buen oyente, y simplemente lo dejaba fluir.

Cuando antes Onodera veía todo indecoroso, Yukina pudo ver la luz dentro de la turbulencia interior que reinaba en Onodera.

Al finalizar la conversación entre ellos, Yukina lo dejó en la parada de la estación del metro, justo como él le había dicho, y como también era un hombre de su palabra, le dejó con una buena impresión de su persona.

Partieron con las palabras "Nos vemos pronto" y con eso, lo vio retirarse entre la nube de personas que caminaban por la estación en busca de su parada.

Cuando dejó de seguirlo con la mirada, una extraña opresión invadió su pecho, similar a una perforación hiriente en el cuerpo por un cuchillo.

El filo lo perforó directo al corazón en un fogón de emociones que flotaban como pétalos de cerezos volar por las banquetas de Japón en temporada primaveral.

Así fue como se sintió Onodera Ritsu al ver partir a Yukina de su vista.

* * *

Y así transcurrió si amargado fin de semana soportando el constante acoso de Takano, tocando furioso la puerta de su departamento a cada rato, y por mucho cuidado que tuviera de no ejercer ningún ruido, estaba por demás que él sabía que Takano lograba escucharlo.

Cuando escuchaba el tocar de la puerta, retrocedía en pánico.

Esa actitud comenzaba a ser un hábito, algo usual para él de hacer.

Sin embargo, logró ponerse en contacto con Satou-sensei e hizo gran parte del trabajo que le había pedido Takano para tenerlo a primera hora; estaba por demás, hacerlo lo mejor que podía, puesto a que si a Takano no le gustaba el trabajo, de seguro le metería las manos encima de la ropa para lograr en él una reacción que a él le complaciera, mas que para él no sería un sentir placentero.

Él odiaba que Takano se pusiera a someterlo a sensaciones que si bien, eran molestas, pero no estaban por demás resaltar que él no lo respetaba, por lo que sentir mero placer cuando lo tocaba, estaba lejos de ser una posibilidad.

Takano era la simplificación de lo que se refería a tóxico.

Así que como un elemento tóxico, él debía alejarse y huir de ello, para evitar la toxicidad en su sistema.

Parte de ese suponer era vivir.

Por lo tanto, Ritsu se dedicó a escribir en su libreta de manera constante; a veces rayando las palabras que no le gustaban, a veces subrayando lo que le tomaba importancia.

Entre más depuraba sus sentimientos, mejor se iba sintiendo; en cierta forma, lo consideraba como una terapia alternativa, que a la larga, le proporcionaba un beneficio a su estado de ánimo.

Era de óptima importancia no dejar que su lado emocional sacara lo peor de él, por lo cual, exprimir hasta la última gota de su cerebro requería de mucho esfuerzo, además de tiempo.

Cada que escribía aquel fin de semana, la cabeza se le llenaba de las diferentes sonrisas de Yukina; algunas resplandecientes, unas un tanto tímidas, otras risueñas, unas coquetas, y otras más cálidas que las anteriores.

Sin importar cuál sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, todas y cada una de ellas, hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco agresivo y diera un salto violento desde su pecho. Su estómago revoloteaba, sus manos temblaban de emoción, su rostro se enrojecía tanto como era posible.

Su mundo reducido al mínimo se vio afectado a adaptarse a una nueva motivación.

En este caso, a una persona.

Onodera no paraba de ver las imágenes tan vívidas de Yukina pasar por su memoria, flagelándose en las penumbras de su cerebro, implantándose ahí para no salirse de allí.

La sonrisa de Yukina lo hacía cambiarse de color.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando— Musitó bajo, anclando sus manos al escritorio de su habitación. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían, como si se estuvieran quemando.

Cuan enfadosas podían ser esas sensaciones para Onodera, mas no negaba que le resultaban agradables para seguir adelante, para seguir escribiendo en el papel y suplantar cual recias intenciones en él hasta despojarse del recuerdo de Takano.

Por qué el corazón jugaba con su cerebro?

Por qué se sentía acalorado cuando pensaba en Yukina?

Onodera subió una mano, meciendo sus cabellos, resintiendo la opresión en el pecho que revoloteaba en mera electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Y supo que era la alquimia de sus sentimientos alocados. La reacción que no pararía de crecer, porque seguiría expandiéndose y extendiéndose hacia un eterno retorno.

Chasqueó la lengua, depositando ambas manos en el escritorio, completamente rendido ante sus sentimientos, pensando:

_Tengo ganas de verte otra vez, Yukina…_

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Onodera que no sabe si es amor o si es amor, y que se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos sabiendo que sí existen.


	14. El rompecabezas de tu personalidad

**"El rompecabezas de tu personalidad"**

_"__Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos"_

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una miserable semana desde que vio a Yukina en el parque. Una miserable semana para Onodera de soportar.

La espalda le dolía, las bolsas negras que colgaban de sus ojos, las manos entumecidas y su garganta seca.

Si caminaba, podía jurar que se le encajaban los pies en restos fósiles, porque de ser verdad, sus piernas no le reaccionaban a las órdenes de moverlas de la silla del trabajo.

Estaban ancladas como un barco en reposo.

Lamentó su hostil estado, puesto a que por culpa de Takano y sus constantes demandas laborales, llevaba tres días sin dormir absolutamente nada. Y cuando se refería a nada, era ¡Nada!

Por qué Takano se la agarró con él para desquitarse? Si tenía a Yokozawa.

En pocas palabras, Takano lo había engañado con Yokozawa, asimismo rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos.

Esa era la razón por la cual se animó a cortar su noviazgo con Takano y comenzar una nueva vida.

De no haber tomado semejante decisión, aún seguiría sufriendo por él como un completo tonto.

Y Onodera Ritsu no era ningún tonto.

* * *

Salió esa noche de la editorial, arrastrando sus pies empleando la poca energía que le restaba el cuerpo para soportar su peso.

A veces él sentía vastos deseos de renunciar a su trabajo y tomar su puesto como el líder de la editorial Onodera, pero había un inconveniente si lo hacía: Cómo liderar una editorial si en su vida había liderado algún grupo de renombre?

_Patético_, se dijo, _no debería de sentirme patético en este momento, pero qué se le puede hacer?_ Se lamentó el susodicho.

Pasaba inconscientemente por la calle donde rondaba la librería Marimo, puesto que la tenía memorizada en alguna parte de su memoria, para nunca olvidarse del camino.

Al alzar la vista, miró la enorme librería y el corazón se le contrajo; se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba, y ansiosamente, sus anhelos inconscientes brotaban cuan lluvia torrencial.

Brotaban esos deseos sin parar.

Creciendo.

Creciendo.

Eran sensaciones que se atoraban en su ropa, si fueran visibles, pero no, eran sensaciones que lo hacían vibrar y lo sacudían el cuerpo completo en la turbulencia de emociones positivas que conllevaban al nombrado Yukina Kou.

Creciendo.

Creciendo.

No paraban de crecer.

Sintiéndose ruborizado, se metió a la librería, cabeceando del cansancio, pero sin inmutarse en disfrazarlo en arrogancia; no, Onodera Ritsu no era así, quizá su antigua forma de ser sí, pero su nueva forma de ser, comenzaba a tomar su propio rumbo.

Dio pequeños pasos, sintiendo que las manos le vibraban, y la mente le punzaba en vestigios combinados entre dolor y alegría.

En eso, vio al origen de sus sensaciones alocadas: Yukina Kou.

Creciendo.

Creciendo.

El corazón se le volvió a contraer, y el aire le faltaba.

—Onodera—Yukina lo saludó gustoso de verlo, encontrándolo al instante en la enorme librería. —En qué te puedo ayudar?— Se posicionó frente a él, juntado ambos pies. —Por cierto, cómo estás? Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?—

Onodera lo miró, ruborizado por dentro hasta las entrañas.

—Bien— Articuló dificultoso.

Esto pareció preocupar a Yukina, quien no dudó en acercar su rostro al suyo, inspeccionándolo detenidamente; él, por su parte, trastabilló por dentro, soltando un jadeo de su boca.

—Estás bien?— Interrogó Yukina, gravemente preocupado. —Te vez muy cansado, Onodera—

—E-estoy bien— Pudo decirle.

Acaso tartamudeó?

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

—Lo siento— Musitó Onodera, apretando los dientes. —Este, bueno, yo— No encontraba las palabras para decirle cuántas ganas tenía de verle, aunque sólo fueran por unos minutos de su día.

—Hm— Yukina, alejó su rostro, no luciendo convencido con su forma de actuar, por lo que se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en gesto pensativo. —Mi turno está por terminar— Mencionó serio. —Si no te molesta, espérame aquí para que no te enfríes afuera, yo me ofrezco a llevarte a tu casa— Dijo dispuesto.

—No es necesario— Replicó Onodera, alarmado.

—No es una molestia para mi— Repuso él, confiado. —No me da tranquilidad saber que te vayas a tu casa en ese estado—

—Yukina, no— Dijo, pero su voz salió distinta; su voz expresaba anhelo de estar con él.

Yukina no pareció escucharlo, porque en ese momento, le habló uno de sus compañeros de trabajo para que lo ayudara a cargar unas cajas con nuevo contenido.

—Espérame aquí— Le aseguró. —No me tardaré, Onodera, lo prometo—

Onodera no tuvo más opción, que asentir.

* * *

El tiempo de espera fue relativamente poco, y para Onodera esperar a Yukina no fue un error. Lo supo, en cuanto vio la sonrisa luminosa que irradiaba él, y supo que no podía escapar de sus encantos.

—Te hice esperar mucho?— Le preguntó Yukina, en tono solemne.

—No— Respondió seco, porque estaba intimidado por su presencia.

—Al parecer ha estado haciendo frío— Comento él, extendiendo su mano al aire. —A pesar de que ya pronto será marzo—

Onodera asintió inquieto, apretando los dientes.

—Onodera— Lo nombró, captando su atención. —Qué clima te gusta más? El invierno o el verano? A mí, en lo personal, me gusta el invierno—

—Ninguna estación del año me gusta— Se quejó petulante. Esto pareció no afectarle a Yukina, quien, mantuvo su calmada expresión fijada en su rostro.

—Por qué?— Preguntó interesado, algo que a Onodera lo tomó desprevenido.

—Bueno, se me hacen molestas— Dijo azaroso. —Y en ninguna me siento a gusto, porque tengo que cambiar mi guardarropas—

—Ya veo— Asintió, juntado los labios. —Eres muy interesante, Onodera—

—Qué?— Trastabilló con su voz al atorarse en su garganta. Interesante, él? Se ruborizó al instante.

—Yo nunca había conocido a alguien que odiara las estaciones del año— Repuso él, asombrado. —A todas las personas que he conocido les pregunto, y la mayoría me contesta que les sienta mejor el verano, otras la primavera, pero que a nadie le gusten las estaciones del año es una respuesta bastante interesante— Señaló condescendiente. —A fin de cuentas, todo mundo puede tener su propio juicio, de eso no me cabe la menor duda—

Onodera lo ojeó por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando las delicadas facciones que resaltaban en el rostro de Yukina, y cómo era que le interesaban tanto de contemplar, sabiendo que él se estaba mirando imprudente al hacerlo; además, Yukina le estaba contando algo de su vida diaria, aunque a él le disgustaban las estaciones del año con grandeza.

—La última vez que hablamos, me dijiste que no tenías ningún pasatiempo— Remembró Yukina. —Y recordé que yo no te dije todos los míos, te molesta si parto desde donde me quedé?— Sugirió sonriente.

—Adelante— Onodera le dio cabida, permaneciendo ruborizado ante su presencia.

Por qué el rubor de sus mejillas no se disipaba? Era tan molesto!

—Me gusta leer manga shoujo— Admitió abiertamente. —También las novelas clásicas, sobre todo las románticas. Puedes decir que soy un romántico, y no me ofende saber eso— Aseguró optimista. —Porque desde niño siempre me he visto ligado a las canciones románticas, a la música ochentera, las cartas, los poemas— Enumeró con expresión de estar recapitulando. —Y son cosas que a mi, en lo personal, me son suficientes para mantenerme contento con todo lo que hago y con la persona que he llegado a ser—

—Romántico?— Expresó Onodera con disgusto.

—Si, qué tiene de malo?— Dijo Yukina, obstinado. —No es un crimen mostrarse interesado en el romance, pues es una manera de expresar afecto—

—No me parece suficiente para expresar el afecto a una persona— Opinó Onodera, objetivo.

—Y que sugieres tu para promover el afecto?— Le pregunto Yukina, educadamente.

La pregunta le hizo reflexionar un poco los acontecimientos de su frugal vida, y llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera en la que el amor surgió en su vida fue a través del acoso.

Se avergonzó terrible, por haber vivido una de las experiencias sólo se viven una vez.

—Nada— Dijo derrotado.

Yukina frunció el entrecejo, tomado de sorpresa.

—Yo no creo que sea nada— Aseguró. —El afecto se promueve a través de muchas formas, no solamente del romanticismo clásico al que de seguro conoces; yo conozco una forma en la que puedo expresarte afecto sin necesidad de escribirte una carta—

—Qué?— Onodera lo miró sorprendido. —No-no— Intentó decir, pero Yukina se había remangado la bufanda alrededor del cuello, y su entero rostro se tornó en concentración pura.

—"Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos…"— Empezó a cantar la canción de "Trátame suavemente" de Soda Stereo, cortejándolo con sus mejores intenciones, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, haciéndolo estremecer por dentro.

Yukina se mostraba seguro, natural, indiscutiblemente asombroso, mientras cantaba a capella solamente para él.

A Yukina no le importaba si las personas lo miraban con cara de incredulidad o molestia, porque eso no lo frenaba para seguir cantándole, exclusivamente a Onodera.

De pronto, los ojos de Yukina lo miraron con afecto, y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón diera vuelcos, y se contrajera reaccionado así a la demostración echa por Yukina.

Las sensaciones crecían, se expandían, se remitían a una danza sin parar de moverse dentro suyo.

Creciendo.

Creciendo.

Y sin parar de crecer.

_Yukina canta hermoso_, pensó él, _y lo está haciendo para mí…_ su pecho se apretujó y sus orejas se tornaron rojas del sonrojo que arrastraban consigo sus mejillas desde hacía rato.

Poco a poco unía el rompecabezas que formaba la personalidad de Yukina.

Y eso, a él lo hacía muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **(Mención de la canción "Trátame suavemente" de Soda Stereo)


	15. La geometría de tu perfección

**"La geometría de tu perfección"**

.

.

.

.

—"Quiero que me trates suavemente"— Enfatizó Yukina, sonriéndole placentero.

La piel de Onodera ardía en llamas, para esos extremos en que se encontraba totalmente embelesado en su canto.

Lo veía y al mirarlo, no paraba de pensar en que él era perfecto; sin duda alguna, él era la perfección en toda la extensión de la palabra, en toda la ternura que pudiera existir en su reducido mundo de escombros.

Hacerle frente a sus sensaciones le causaba temor a Onodera, y un gran temor que invadía una parte de su cerebro aprisionado por un mar de pensamientos que se contrariaban unos con otros, y el ciclo parecía no tener fin.

Y si ese ciclo se esfumaba, él por fin podría ver todo con suma calidad.

Notó cuando Yukina paró de cantarle, lo miró expectativo, frotando los dedos entre sí con cierto nerviosismo.

Era la primera vez (desde que lo conoció) que él estaba nervioso.

Una vista linda a ojos de Onodera, quien, carraspeó antes de decir su supuesta opinión:

—Cantas muy bien— Su voz salió temblorosa, algo que al instante lamentó, pero la tranquilidad de Yukina al recibir la respuesta fue benéfica para él.

—Gracias, Onodera— Sonrió complacido con su comentario. —¡Lo aprecio mucho!— Aplaudió victorioso, abriendo paso a sus facciones infantiles que aún se hacían visibles en su rostro, y fue una vista agradable para Onodera, quien lo vislumbró con sus ojos verdes que se explayaron de sus orbes.

—Qué dices si te invito a un café?— Sugirió Yukina, energético. —Por esta zona hay buenos cafés, yo conozco algunos—

—No, gracias— Se negó a ser invitado por café, y si aceptaba sería darle continuidad a algo que le daba miedo a experimentar. Pero, había algo que lo incitaba a aceptar, una corazonada que le decía que todo estaría bien.

—Bueno, lo siento— Se disculpó avergonzado. —Creo que me pasé de largo invitándote a un café si estás cansado— Onodera pescó una mirada entristecida en los ojos de Yukina, lo cual, fue la detonante que le hizo cambiar de opinión:

—Sólo treinta minutos— Dijo con la voz corta, casi ahogada.

Escuchó un suspiro asombrado.

—De verdad?— Los ojos de Yukina se alumbraron cual bolas de cristal, surgiendo en sus labios una sonrisa cálida. —Sí, Onodera, lo que tu quieras— Juró, dando pequeños brincos de un pie a otro, reluciendo aun más su sonrisa explayándose al corazón agitado de Onodera, que ya estaba rendido a esas sonrisas peligrosas por parte de su acompañante.

* * *

En cuestión de minutos, Yukina lo llevó a una cafetería que en tamaño era relativamente pequeña, donde sólo atendían dos meseras y constaban de diez mesas para dos personas, máximo cuatro.

Onodera pidió un capuchino bien cargado de expreso, mientras que Yukina ordenó un latte con endulzante natural.

Onodera lo analizaba con detalle, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa.

—Me dio mucho gusto cuando aceptaste a que te invitara a un café— Admitió Yukina con los ojos mirando al cielo, donde Onodera percibió un color distinto en su rostro. Acaso Yukina estaba ligeramente sonrojado? —No me lo esperaba— Dijo entre risitas, habiendo bajado la mirada del techo.

Onodera gruñó a lo bajo, sintiéndose empalidecer.

—No exageres— Refunfuñó, desviando la mirada.

—No lo hago— Refutó Yukina, obstinado. —Lo que te digo es verdad, no estoy mintiendo Onodera cuando te digo que me da mucho gusto ir por un café contigo—

—Lo has de decir por tus ideas del romanticismo— Expresó desdeñoso; él simulaba ser un completo idiota sólo para no someterse de fondo a sus deseos internos, porque no debía, pero lo hacía, y quizás no era lo mejor, sin embargo la corazonada que sintió momentos atrás lo sedujo a hacerle caso a sus instintos y darle pie a ese muchacho a conocerse.

—No— Respondió Yukina, con la cara desencajada. —Onodera, yo sé que esas son ideologías que te pueden resultar ilusas, pero créeme cuando te digo que me da gusto poder estar contigo, lo juró!— Exclamó irrevocablemente, parpadeando ansioso. —Digo la verdad— En sus ojos pudo ver un guiño de súplica, del cual él no pudo resistirse.

—Ya deja de alardear tanto— Se quejó Onodera, tomando la taza del capuchino entre sus manos y bebió un poco.

Yukina se recompuso, haciendo una mueca de desconcierto que acallaba los anhelos de enlazar su mano a la de Onodera, pero esos eran pensamientos que no se permitía decirle tan pronto.

—Admito que me agrada que me digas las cosas que a ti te dan disgusto— Confesó Yukina, reposando los antebrazos en la mesa, bajando la cabeza hasta tener la barbilla descansando en sus antebrazos. —Porque así evitaré malos entendidos contigo, Onodera—

—No es para tanto— Quiso disminuir la atmósfera de tension en que la mesa estaba rodeada. Todo por su culpa. —Yukina— Lo llamó, a lo que él respondió, mirándolo atento desde su punto de estar. —Sabes, yo soy muy desconfiado con las personas, en especial a aquellas que apenas conozco— Hizo una breve pausa, agregando: —No tengo esa facilidad para abrirme, como la tienes tú— Su boca se torció en una mueca de dolor contenido.

—No te preocupes— Le aseguró Yukina, levantando su cabeza de la mesa. —Para mi no es un impedimento conversar contigo, yo puedo ajustarme a tu paso, no es necesario que te ajustes al mío, porque me interesa ir a tu ritmo— Manifestó seguro, asintiéndole. —Por mi, no debes ni siquiera porqué preocuparte, porque a mi ya me hace feliz poder estar así contigo— Sonrió bastante satisfecho, cerrando los párpados.

—Bueno…—Onodera soltó una risa de nervios, desviando la mirada; él estaba totalmente ruborizado.

Yukina abrió los ojos, observándolo curiosamente.

—Qué?— Él inquirió, intimidado.

—El café está bueno?— Preguntó.

—Sí— Respondió de inmediato. —Y el tuyo?—

—Bastante bien— Dijo complaciente. —De hecho, aquí a veces ponen buenas canciones— Onodera frunció el ceño, confundido. —Me refiero a canciones de grupos que me gustan, no canciones románticas necesariamente— Repuso, riéndose.

—Oh…— Suspiró, sin entender a lo que se refería Yukina.

—A ti te gusta la música, Onodera?— Lo miró con un deje de interés, tomando un largo sorbo de su latte.

—No— Pronunció, con un deje de duda.

—Ya veo…— Asintió levemente, alargando su voz que se mitigaba con lentitud.

—Pero, las que has tocado en la guitarra— Repuso Onodera, alarmado. —Me han gustado—

—En serio?— Frunció las cejas, incrédulo.

Onodera asintió, creyéndose un tonto por tratar de reconfortar a su acompañante de alguna manera, porque le disgustaba verlo triste.

—Bueno— Tapó su boca con la mano, dejando entrever un sonrojo de sus mejillas que Onodera alcanzó a ver con énfasis. —Gracias—

—No, bueno, yo— Se trabó con su lengua terriblemente. De seguro, él pareció torpe haciendo semejante ridiculez.

—Yo aprecio tu halago— Agregó Yukina, gustoso.

Oh, cuán perfecto podría llegar a ser ese muchacho!

No cabía dudar que ese muchacho Yukina tenía dominado por completo al indomable Onodera, con sólo unas sonrisas inofensivas, pero lo suficientemente peligrosas para capturar la total atención de Onodera.

En el camino de regreso, Onodera ya no iba arrastrando sus pies, al contrario, él los usaba con mejor control puesto a que su nivel de energía había acrecentado gracias a la compañía que disponía a su lado.

Tanta energía que se desbordaba por el espíritu de Yukina, contagió el cansancio extremo del joven editor.

Onodera le notificó que prefería ser acompañado hasta la estación del metro, a lo que Yukina respondió favorablemente, sin faltarle los dejes de galantería.

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme— Onodera dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—El gusto es todo mío—Repuso Yukina, bonachón. —Espero verte pronto, Onodera— Agregó a lo bajo, provocando un sonrojo agresivo en Onodera, que tosió de lo mismo.

—Sí, bueno, como sea— Se quejó, con voz fingida. —Pues, gracias— Se despidió agitando la mano, yéndose a paso rápido a la estación.

Cuando Onodera estaba sentado en el metro, no le cabía en la cabeza cómo era que no le pidió a Yukina su número de celular, o tan siquiera decirle de una mejor manera las gracias por ser tan amable con una persona como él.

En cierta forma, se creía un completo inútil cuando se encontraba en compañía de Yukina, quien siempre sonreía a su lado, quien lo saludaba con alegría y quien quería conocerlo como realmente era.

Apretó el agarre de su portafolio, recargando su cabeza en la ventana del metro, suspirando soporífero y ancho.

El pecho se le apretujaba cada que veía a Yukina, el corazón le daba vuelcos precipitados cuando escuchaba su voz, y también cuando lo tenía de frente.

Esas sensaciones se acrecentaban en su ser.

El metro seguía su curso, sin tomar en cuenta las cosas que pasaban por el problemático editor; zarandeándolo y sacudiéndolo hasta el hartazgo solemne del pensamiento crítico con respecto a él.

Bajó la cabeza, dejando que los mechones de cabello castaño se postraran por encima de sus cejas, rozando la punta de sus pestañas; se sentía parpadear, mientras cabeceaba debido al sueño que se iba apoderando de él.

En su mente aparecían imágenes en movimiento, secuencias sin un principio ni fin, secuencias que albergaban en su estructura simbólica una serie de escenarios diversos de gran envergadura.

Le invadía el raciocinio, pero no daba entrada a que sobornara su mente.

Muy a su pesar, la geometría de la perfección de Yukina era tal que el cuerpo se le acaloraba, y cambiaba de color; sentía que cuando pensaba en él, su cuerpo entero se tornaba distinto.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	16. A tu lado cambiaría de color

**"A tu lado cambiaría de color"**

.

.

.

.

Los pliegues de las hojas se deformaban cuando le ponía presión con sus dedos para mantenerlos firmes, arreglando cuidadosamente cada hoja para que estuviera en un mejor estado.

La concentración era tal que ni el sonido de los empleados que cuchicheaban impactados de su estado, se atrevían a molestarlo; creían que si lo hacían, el trabajo con el que tanto esmero hacía, se iría a la borda.

Era un especie de fatalismo que lo dirigía directamente al unísono.

Onodera ordenaba el papeleo del trabajo que Takano-san le pidió con antelación, y como era de esperarse, él ejercía el labor con sumo cuidado y la mejor atención que pudo disponer para tenerlo presentable.

Él se fue vestido ese día de un traje color azul celeste, una camisa de Calvin Klein color crema, una corbata bien puesta del mismo color del traje y unos zapatos de vestir boleados que le hacían juego al atuendo; además, el día anterior se cortó el cabello, se hizo un ligero despunte, y se cambió del look, de modo que lucía jovial y atractivo.

Los cambios iban y venían, se desvanecían en un parpadeo y volvían con la misma intensidad que como desaparecían.

Nunca en su vida había estabilidad, mas que en el trabajo de editor.

Un editor terriblemente infeliz, pero sumamente dedicado y entregado al trabajo, como alguien que no tenía una vida interior desarrollada, quien no le quedaba más remedio que prestarle atención a las metas exteriores que se guiaban por motivaciones esclavizadas de la vida de un trabajador común.

Ojalá y su vida interior fuera tan desarrollada como la exterior, porque la exterior no le brindaba muchas satisfacciones en la vida diaria, ni cuando celebraba un logro, ese logro era momentáneo, pero la vida seguía avanzando y el ayer lo dejaba pasar.

Lo dejaba avanzar hacia adelante sin ejercer intromisiones por su cuenta.

Onodera no evitaba sentirse vacío por dentro, pero lleno de aportaciones exteriores; ni Takano se percató de su vacío interno, y juraba por todos los vientos que le amaba.

Cuánto fastidio le provocaba esos recuerdos nefastos.

Suspiró y siguió haciendo el trabajo a la perfección.

—Onodera— A la mención de su nombre, se puso de pie y sostuvo con cuidado el papeleo. Suspiró y comenzó a presentar el proyecto.

Quienes lo escucharon fueron Takano-san, Yokozawa y Hatori.

No le resultó novedoso saber que Yokozawa estaba en contra de su propuesta, y tampoco le impresionó que Takano lo defendiera y accediera a su propuesta, trayéndose consigo a Hatori, que no parecía tener mucha opción mas que aceptar.

Al finalizar la junta entre ellos, Takano lo intentó retener, pero él se rehusó, dándole la espalda con indiferencia.

—Tengo cosas qué hacer— Le dijo a Takano.

—Siempre tienes cosas qué hacer— Replicó Takano, en tono enfadado. —Acaso crees que te voy a creer?—

—No me importa si no me crees— Dijo Onodera, rechinando los dientes. —Sólo deja de molestarme—

Takano le puso la mano encima del hombro, y lo giró a su lado; Onodera se topó con los ojos color caramelo de Takano, quien lo observaba con recelo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto— Se zafó Onodera, quitándose la mano de Takano.

—Y cuándo tienes tiempo?— Inquirió, dando un paso en frente. —Últimamente has estado haciéndote cambios físicos, luego dices que no me amas, y después me desprecias— Volvió a dar otro paso, acorralando a Onodera en la pared.

Él al saberse acorralado, no quiso entregarse al pánico que sintió recorrerle la espina dorsal como un hilo muy delgado que estaba por romperse.

Le daba miedo que Takano le pusiera una mano encima, puesto que ya no sentía nada por él, mas que indiferencia.

—Estos cambios son para alguien más, no?— Le puso una mano en el cabello y vaciló con él, moviendo su textura entre sus largos dedos.

Onodera palideció del miedo, tratando de luchar contra el origen de su dolor.

—Ese silencio me dice que sí— Afirmó, poniendo semblante celoso.

—Cállate— Onodera dijo exaltado, dándole un firme empujón con ambas manos desde su pecho. —¡Ya me cansaste!—

—Me parece que—

—No hables más, Takano-san!— Ordenó Onodera, frustrado, jalándose los pelos. —Tus acusaciones, tu acoso, todo eso ya me cansó, deja de hacerlo por favor!— Suplicó. —¡Déjame vivir mi vida en paz de una buena vez!— Exigió, con la voz cortada. —No te necesito en mi vida, entendiste? Lo único que haces en ella es arruinarla— Lo señaló, con los ojos cristalinos. —Me haces sentir como un objeto que sólo lo manipulas a tu antojo y lo condicionas a comportarse a la manera que tú quieres que se comporte, pero ya no seré más ese objeto del cual puedes jugar, ya no!— Gritó encolerizado, una lágrima escapándose de sus ojos. —Estoy cansado de tus tratos, de tus manipulaciones, de todo eso que llamas 'amor', ese 'amor'— Entrecomilló con sus dedos. —¡No es amor, no es amor, no lo es! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo es! Eso no es amor! Es manipulación— Se jaló los cabellos, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No es amor— Soltó un sollozo adolorido. —No lo es, Takano-san, no es lo que yo quiero— Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas pálidas, en lo que Takano lo miraba boquiabierto; totalmente sorprendido. —Yo no quiero ese 'amor' que tú me das— Dijo con fuerza, saliendo corriendo de la sala de juntas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Onodera!— Lo escuchó gritar, pero él ya estaba muy lejos para regresar a su lado, porque ya no lo haría.

Él ya había cambiado de color.

* * *

Corrió y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, los pulmones ardiendo y suplicándole poder respirar, las lágrimas se derramaban constantes desde sus ojos y no parecían detenerse pronto, puesto a que todo en él estaba peor que roto.

Había sacado ese dolor que tanto sentía en relación a Takano, despojándose de las ataduras y de la enredadera que lo unía a él por el menoscabo del tiempo.

Había roto eso que lo forzaba a regresar al pasado.

Tal vez el modo en que lo hizo fue poco ortodoxo y poco fiable para discutirlo, mas no por eso se le descartaba su valor como una alternativa para resolver las cosas.

Ahora que estaba libre del pasado, podía vivir el presente.

Se detuvo en el parque en donde todo comenzó, el parque donde conoció a Yukina hacía unas dos semanas, aproximadamente.

Respiró hondo y profundo, recuperando el color de su rostro, el color que perdió al ser acorralado por Takano, quien de seguro lo estaría buscando o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo él. Ya no le importaba lo que hiciera él.

Cayó rendido en la banca, esparciendo sus piernas, dejando caer su cabeza en la repostera de la banca.

Soltó un ancho suspiro abrumado, apesadumbrado de ánimo para lidiar con el día a día.

Cerró los ojos, deslindándose de todo lo que lo ataba a la sociedad.

_Al menos un rato para mí_, se dijo convencido de que su pequeño momento breve de alegría lo sacaba de soslayo de la tristeza penetrante.

El momento de silencio no le duró mucho, porque una dulce voz lo sonsacó de su trance; se percató de que se avecinaba hacia él, o al menos hacia su dirección.

Esa voz cantaba "I was made for loving you" de Kiss en compañía de unos amigos.

Abrió los ojos de mera coincidencia y ahí lo vio: Yukina Kou caminaba con un grupo de amigos de los cuales iban cantando alegremente.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, y el corazón le reaccionó en relación a la presencia de Yukina, que caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, derrochando alegría por todos los poros de su rostro.

Onodera cambió de color, un color distinto, un color especial que se veía visto reflejado en sus mejillas en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Yukina, y la siguieron atentamente en la dirección en la que se iba.

—¡Esa canción me encanta!— Confesó Yukina, flagelándose en los oídos de Onodera como una melodía tranquilizante.

—Todo te encanta, Yukina— Su amigo le respondió quejumbroso.

Yukina simplemente se rió.

No había sentido un vuelco en el corazón tan intenso como en ese momento en que oyó a Yukina reírse.

Se suponía que él no debería de reaccionar así, se suponía que todo sería obscuro, se suponía… ya no le cabía la menor duda de que cambió de color justo cuando se forzó en no volver a enamorarse, pero ya era muy tarde, mucho muy tarde para volver atrás.

Él ya estaba viendo a una persona que lo hacía cambiarse de color. Una persona que con sólo poner un pie en la calle, el mundo cambiaba de color y las cosas a cobrar sentido para él. Un sentido único e inigualable, un sentido importante e influyente. Una fricción entre ellos que cambiaba y se flagelaba en dirección a sus sentimientos que crecían y no paraban de crecer, pues cambiaban de color.

Un color en torno al amor.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Intenso sí, pero ojalá y haya sido de su agrado.


	17. El efecto que causas en mi

**"El efecto que causas en mí"**

.

.

.

.

Onodera se puso de pie, en trance de que Yukina era lo único que sus ojos captaban desde la multitud.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente dejó que sus pies lo guiaran en camino a Yukina, pareciéndole que sus piernas reaccionaban solas y él por puro reflejo lo permitía.

_Me siento como un idiota_, se regañó frustrado.

Lo fue siguiendo por instinto.

—Los veo después— Yukina se despidió de ellos, sonriéndoles.

—Claro, Yukina— Le respondió uno.

—Que te vaya bien, Yukina— Le dijo el otro.

Cuando se hubieron ido, notó que Yukina estaba completamente solo, caminando entre la multitud con su mochila colgando detrás suyo.

Los pies de Onodera seguían avanzando y no parecían detenerse; frustrado por su comportamiento se forzó a tropezarse contra el suelo, cayendo de frente.

—Estás bien?— La voz de Yukina le habló, ofreciéndole la mano. Éste levantó la cabeza, avergonzado y totalmente ruborizado.

—Agh— Se quejó, porque su cara estaba roja por el golpe y se había lastimado ambas rodillas.

—¡Onodera!— Exclamó Yukina asombrado. —Qué haces aquí?—

—Nada relevante— Contestó abochornado, aceptando el gesto de Yukina.

—No creí encontrarte por aquí— Opinó, halándolo del brazo hacia él. —Venías a comprar algo en específico?—

Onodera trastabilló con sus pies, pero Yukina fue ágil y lo sostuvo con su otra mano, posicionándolo.

—Gracias— Admitió Onodera, ruborizado por completo.

—No es nada— Dijo Yukina, educado. —Qué hacías por aquí? Me parece curioso encontrarte por aquí tan temprano—

—Nada— Respondió bajando la mirada; esto en vez de apaciguar a Yukina, picó su curiosidad.

—Te acompaño a tus compras— Se ofreció risueño, haciendo que Onodera se espantara por el repentino comentario.

—No es necesario— Negó con las manos, riéndose nervioso.

—No es una molestia para mi— Aseguró Yukina, con un puño en alto. —Dime a dónde irás y te acompaño con mucho gusto— Echó una risita contenta.

Cómo decirle que no? No encontraba las palabras para alejarlo, y tampoco la excusa ideal para zafarse del ofrecimiento, si lo que tanto quería ahora a parte de soledad era verlo.

Cuán patético debió de haberse visto.

—Onodera?— Yukina le dirigió una mirada atenta, pestañeando, dándole a entender que lo esperaba.

—Bueno, tengo ganas de pasear— Espetó torpe.

—Oh, pasear?— Repitió Yukina, suspirando. —Entonces, iré contigo a pasear— Indicó.

—Eh?—

—Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?— Lo miró Yukina, comenzando a mover los pies.

—No tienes clases?— Preguntó Onodera, incrédulo.

—Ya salí de la escuela— Respondió Yukina, orgulloso. —Son apenas la una y media de la tarde, yo salgo hoy a las doce—

—Pero— Repuso inútilmente.

—No te preocupes por mis estudios— Sacudió la mano en ademán desinteresado. —Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Onodera? Norte, sur, este, oeste, tú dime a dónde vamos y yo te seguiré— Afirmó, haciendo una imitación a un soldado en marcha.

_Oh, qué lindo,_ suspiró Onodera como estúpido.

—Este-no tengo idea a dónde ir— Admitió Onodera, apenado. Éste se detuvo, ladeándose a verlo, con gesto interrogante, poniendo las cejas en punto.

—Hm, paseos sin destino— Supuso Yukina, haciendo una mueca. —¡Me encanta la idea!— Soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Onodera. —Ya sé a dónde ir—

—A dónde?— Replicó Onodera.

—Paseemos por el parque Yoyogi— Sugirió emocionado. —Tienen un jardín de cerezos hermoso, y un jardín de rosas—

—Ah, ya veo— Suspiró Onodera, poniéndose muy nervioso por la naturalidad conque le hablaba Yukina, preguntándose cómo era que él no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón a punto de estallar? O cómo era posible que no decía nada de su rostro sonrojado? _Será por educación que no lo hace? _Quiso asumir.

—Si tomamos el autobús— Siguió diciendo Yukina. —No tardaremos mucho en llegar, aprovechando que hoy no trabajo en la librería, podemos comer si gustas, o ya sé!— Exclamó de repente. —Te puedo llevar a conocer uno de los lugares donde compro música— Se rió entre dientes, ilusionado. —Bueno, donde tu quieras ir, Onodera, ahí es donde yo voy— Lo dijo en tono sincero.

Él, sintió empalidecer ante tal comentario, y tuvo la necesidad de verlo en el rostro de Yukina para creerlo.

Vio la cara de sinceridad que irradiaba su expresión y supo que ellos sentían lo mismo por el otro. El mismo sentimiento inexplicable lo sentían, pero él no le daba cabida tan fácil, a comparación de Yukina, quien era el que tomaba la iniciativa en cada momento que podía hacerlo; o sea, siempre.

—Lo-lo dices en serio?— Él se atrevió a preguntar, temeroso.

—Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, Onodera— Expresó Yukina, sinceramente. —A donde tu quieras ir, yo voy—

—Pero, no es relevante— Se excusó, bajando la mirada.

—Lo es— Insistió Yukina, en gesto obstinado. —Hablo en serio cuando digo que yo voy detrás de ti— Se detuvo, haciendo que él se detuviera igual. —Yo no te mentiría, juro que no lo haría, y si me permites estar contigo, iría contigo a donde quieras—

Onodera parpadeó, imposibilitado para funcionar.

Esas frases intensas, esos ojos sinceros que lo perforaban, esa voz que lo tambaleaba y lo distendía; si estaba de pie será porque sus piernas lo han mantenido así, pero de no ser así, se dejaría colapsar.

No se imaginaba que recibiría una confesión de tal forma, aunque no era una de amor como tal, pero sí implicaba el mismo sentimiento de amor; pero Yukina se refería a un amor en forma de compromiso, no uno de paso como aquel noviazgo que recién tuvo y por voluntad se zafó de él.

—Si te incomodé— Habló Yukina, en tono amable, suavizando sus facciones. —Te pido una disculpa, en verdad no fue mi intención decirte algo que te incomodara o molestara, mucho menos herirte— Frunció las cejas, entristecidas. —Por favor, perdóname, pero lo que te dije era verdad—

Onodera alzó la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Bueno, si gustas, me voy yendo— Se disculpó en una ligera inclinación de cabeza. —Que tengas un buen día— Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Adiós—

Y como si fuera por inercia, Onodera lo cogió del brazo, reteniéndolo de írsele.

—Onodera?— Yukina se ladeó, completamente sorprendido. Qué decir? Anonadado por su acción.

—¡No he dicho nada!— Lo regañó, acompañado del rubor de sus mejillas encendidas. —No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Yukina, porque no me conoces—

—Onodera— Suspiró Anonadado.

—Yo…— Tomó aire para decirle: —No dije que podías irte—

Escuchó un suspiro conmovido por parte de Yukina, significando que había entendido su mensaje.

—Entiendo— Confesó más que conmovido. —Entonces— Tomó el brazo de Onodera en gesto gentil. —Vamos Onodera, iremos a donde tu gustes— Sonrió gustoso.

—Sí, claro— Dijo pestañeando, un poco dudoso por su acción, pero no se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

—A dónde—

—Al parque Yoyogi— Lo interrumpió Onodera apurado; Yukina lo miró sonsacado, es decir, confundido. —Llévame allá, Yukina—

Yukina parpadeó, poniendo la boca en forma de pescado, reponiéndose en seguida.

—Por supuesto— Afirmó complacido con su respuesta, guiándolo con su presencia lo llevó directo al parque Yoyogi.

* * *

Llegaron al parque Yoyogi pasadas las dos, habiendo tomado el autobús previamente; Yukina lo llevó a la torre del reloj, luego al jardín de las rosas donde lo contempló saltar y acercarse a oler las flores con gusto, pareciéndose a un niño descubriendo el mundo que lo rodea.

Ese detalle conmovió a Onodera, que pensó que él se mostraba lindo cuando estaba contento.

—Mira, Onodera— Le apuntaba a las rosas. —Huelen hermoso—

—Lo sé— Decía él a regañadientes.

—Ven a olerlas— Insistía como un niño.

—De acuerdo— Decía rendido y se hincaba a oler las flores, enfrascado en no verse tan estúpido por permitirse convencer tan fácilmente.

Después, fueron al jardín de los cerezos, pero aún faltaba para que fuera la época en donde era ideal verlos florecer, por lo que no duraron mucho tiempo contemplando los capullos de los cerezos inmaduros.

Finalmente fueron a comer y tomaron un buen café en un puesto de café que estaba en el parque, y se fueron caminando por los alrededores del parque, conversando y conociéndose mejor; para Onodera ese cambio le resultaba insólito, pero a la vez muy dichoso, y la sensación de alivio de no sentirse presionado a tener sus barreras alzadas, pues con Yukina no era necesario hacerlo.

Era una causa y un efecto que surgía entre ellos, una razón de ser, y un resultado positivo que simplemente no él no se explicaba pero sabía que era bueno, ya que había encontrado lo que tanto estuvo buscando.

Aquello que sus demás parejas no pudieron darle.

Ese efecto en él que le diera tranquilidad para seguir adelante.

Y ese era el efecto que Yukina tenía sobre él.

Un efecto único que nadie más tenía sobre él.


	18. No necesito verte para saberlo

**"No necesito verte para saber que me gustas"**

.

.

.

.

—Son hermosos los cerezos cuando florecen, no crees?— Yukina expresaba con dicha en el regreso, cuando pasaron por el jardín de los cerezos.

—Supongo— Asumió Onodera, quien avanzaba quieto, casi impasible en su andar. Bebió lo último que le quedaba del café.

—Determinan ciclos que se repiten— Opinó Yukina. —Ciclos que definen etapas de nuestra vida y como has de saber, Onodera, no paran de repetirse—

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Enarcó una ceja, interesado.

—Las relaciones vienen y van— Dijo reflexivo. —Y depende del modo en que las vivamos, se pueden terminar o se pueden volver a empezar—

Esto dejó a Onodera tomado por sorpresa, sin anticiparlo se vio entrance observando a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando sus facciones, sus ojos color caramelo, su olor dulce, su sonrisa que lo embelesaba cada que la vislumbraba y sus ventanas internas se esclarecían en frecuencia oscilatoria.

—Cambiando de tema— Dijo Yukina, frunciendo las cejas. —Quieres irte por metro o por el autobús?—

—Qué?— Espetó torpe, boquiabierto.

Acaso Yukina quería ponerle fin a su salida? Pero, era muy pronto para separarse, no, Onodera bajó la cabeza, decaído por esa razón.

Yukina pareció no dejarlo escapar, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Onodera, sobresaltándolo al instante.

—Te parece si mejor— Se detuvo, paladeando un poco, antes de decir: —Vamos a una tienda de música? Yo conozco una que es muy tranquila y nos dan espacio para escuchar los Lps sin interrupción alguna— Aseguró, un ligero sonrojo visible adornó su rostro juvenil.

—Em— Onodera tartamudeó, alzando los hombros, apretando los labios.

—Yo también quiero prolongar nuestro tiempo juntos— Admitió Yukina, seriamente.

—De acuerdo— Accedió él.

Yukina le sonrió gustoso, subiendo los hombros de la emoción.

—Ven— Lo invitó a acercarse para alcanzar la parada del autobús. —No es muy lejos de aquí—

—Conoces muchos lugares, Yukina— Dijo él, siguiéndole el paso.

—Tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo— Dijo, mirando a los lados para poder pasar por la calle. —Como vivo solo, me aburro mucho y por eso salgo a pasear en solitario en busca de lugares para pasar el rato— Pasaron por la calle, a donde estaba su respectiva parada y alcanzaron a subirse al autobús, sentándose en los asientos del frente.

—Vives solo?— Interrogó Onodera, un poco asombrado; él siempre tuvo la impresión de que Yukina vivía con sus padres, y no en solitario.

Asintió.

—Pensaste que vivía con mis padres?— Preguntó travieso.

—Bueno— Onodera rechinó los dientes, avergonzado.

—No te preocupes— éste lo codeó en confianza, riéndose suave. —Doy la impresión de que vivo con mis padres o con un amigo, pero no, yo opté por vivir solo para saber lo que se sentía vivir en soledad—

—En serio?— Replicó Onodera, codeándolo de regreso.

—Sí— Asintió, dirigiendo su vista al frente. —Pero ya estoy acostumbrado, aunque hay veces donde sí llego a sentirme solo y quiero tener compañía— Confesó en tono cabizbajo. —Sin embargo, me hace feliz conversar contigo, pues me eres muy interesante, Onodera—

—Yo?— Exclamó perplejo, retrocediendo.

—Claro— Insistió con obviedad. —Eres más interesante de lo que crees, Onodera—

Onodera simplemente se rió entre dientes, desairado. Cómo es que él era interesante si se creía un hombre aburrido?

No lo entendía, no le entraba en la cabeza cómo era que Yukina apreciaba tanto su compañía siendo que debían de haber personas mucho más interesantes que él, y Yukina prefería pasar el rato a su lado.

—Es hora de bajarnos— Espetó Yukina, poniéndose de pie de inmediato; él, se reajustó, yendo detrás del chico, sintiéndose complacido por haber prolongado el rato juntos, significando que era el rato en que podían conocerse aun más.

Habiéndose bajado del autobús, su acompañante lo llevó a la tienda de música que estaba escondida en alguna parte del mismo distrito en que fueron al parque.

Entraron a un establecimiento oscuro, donde estaban ubicadas unos estantes para vinilos, aproximadamente unos cuatro estantes de diez metros de largo cada uno, abarcando seis hileras de vinilos ordenados en orden alfabético.

Yukina sopló de emoción, alumbrando sus facciones en unísono con sus pasos que se fueron corriendo a la sección de rock clásico, y se puso a inspeccionar unos ejemplares.

De pronto, él levantó la vista con un brillo translúcido en sus ojos.

—Ven, Onodera— Lo invitó a acercarse.

Él se paralizó y se forzó a moverse, crepitando en lo lindo que se veía Yukina cuando sonreía y se emocionaba por cosas tan sencillas como ir a una tienda de música.

—Mira— Le enseñó un Lp que decía "Baladas de los años 80". Onodera lo miró despectivo, puesto a que no era su estilo.

—Hm— Replicó incesante.

—Te enseñaré otro mejor— Lo devolvió al estante, buscando otros ejemplares.

—Como gustes— Le dijo para reconfortarlo, en caso de haberlo ofendido, porque esa no era su intención.

Yukina sacó un Lp de color gris que venía un solo tema, no un conjunto de canciones, sino uno solo. A Onodera le resultó extraño que sólo hubiera un solo tema, apenas si estaba familiarizado con el asunto de lidiar con Yukina, cuando ya se le presentaba otro asunto complejo para su entendimiento.

—Esta balada me encanta— Suspiró Yukina embelesado. —Me sumerge a una aldea navideña, donde los sonidos son anticuados, pero la melodía es hermosa—

—Hm— Asintió él, no entiendo del todo.

—Escuchémoslo— Sugirió Yukina, tomándolo de la muñeca y lo haló al cuarto de escucha.

—Espera— Reclamó Onodera, exaltado.

Yukina colocó el Lp en el estéreo, poniendo la aguja a andar.

La canción de "Nights in White Satin" de The Moody Blues sonó en el estéreo, causando un ceño fruncido por parte de Onodera, que le costaba ajustarse al ritmo de la balada y del sonido.

—Sientes que estas en un poblado navideño— Dijo Yukina, en tono pacífico. —Los copos de nieve caen del cielo nublado, y tus párpados se llenan de espesa blancura y cálida a la vez; las miradas de otros no te afectan porque estás en tu propio mundo, defendiendo tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos que son únicos, porque se prolongan— Hizo una breve pausa. —El amor que sientes crece y lo expresas abiertamente— Sonrió inspirado. —Te vuelves uno con tus sentimientos y ese amor que sientes es tuyo, lo compartes, y dices 'te amo porque eres tu'— Dijo esa frase con dulzura, suavizando toda su fisonomía. —'Te necesito porque te amo'—

—Qué tratas de decir?— Espetó Onodera, respirando agitadamente, producto del intenso rubor que surgió en su rostro, y qué decir? En el resto de su cuerpo.

—Te invito a escuchar la canción— Dijo Yukina, sonriéndole tierno. —A que imagines un lugar donde la canción te llegue— Puso una mano en su pecho. —Te llegue directo al corazón—

—Esas son tonterías— Reprochó duramente.

—En verdad son tonterías?— Dijo en un tono un poco más contundente, claro, sin ejercer presión.

—No se puede lograr eso—

—Realmente no se puede?— Inquirió Yukina, frunciendo las cejas en punto. —No lo logras porque no lo intentas, y tampoco crees en ello— Lo miró suavemente, provocando un escalofrío en Onodera.

Él perdía los estribos de la cordura frente a su mirada.

—Mecer el espíritu de alguien— Expresó grandilocuente, cuán poeta lo haría. —Provocar sensaciones inexplicables en el interior de alguien, tocar con tu mano su corazón, hacer que su interior revolotee de vibrante emoción porque eres tu quien provoca esas sensaciones en mí— Puso una mano en su pecho, extendiéndola hacia su corazón. —Yo no creo que sean tonterías, porque aunque no lo pueda ver, no significa que no existe—

Onodera puso cara asustada, no por tenerlo de frente, sino por sus palabras tan reales, sus palabras que lo sacudieron inconstantes y lo escupieron al final del volcán en erupción que eran sus emociones alocadas. Fue expulsado al mundo en desnudez, despojado de sus ataduras y sus cadenas, expulsado del dolor, expulsado de las falsas ilusiones, desperdigado hacia la atmósfera.

Fue un cúmulo incesante de emociones, que se vertían como caldo de cultivo en reacción constante, en explosiones y en borbotones que burbujeaban centelleantes, parpadeando y moviéndose cuando sus ojos se encontraban, cuando lo tocaba con sus palabras, cuando todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

—No sucede de la noche a la mañana— Explicó Yukina, acercándose a su lado, tomando asiento en el sillón donde él se ubicaba. —Pero, no por eso debes darte por vencido o forzarte a vivir algo que no estés listo, además— Estiró sus piernas flexionadas. —Nos estamos conociendo, es muy pronto para decírtelo—

Eso causó curiosidad en él.

—Decirme qué?— Quiso saber, precipitado.

—Mis sentimientos— Respondió con objeto de delicadeza.

—Cuáles?— Presionó Onodera, poniéndose demandante por alguna razón.

—Es muy pronto, Onodera— Negó Yukina.

—Pronto para qué?—

—Para decirte mis sentimientos— Aclaró, sonrojándose un poco. —Es muy pronto para hacerlo porque eso significaría que— Se trabó, pareciere que buscaba la palabra adecuada para terminar la oración.

—Significaría qué?— Repitió Onodera, alterado. Él sabía que estaba ansioso por saberlo, ansioso por oírlo de su boca, y que su boca se acercara a la suya y lo reafirmara.

—Significaría que te metería en un conflicto que no te corresponde— Afirmó conflictuado. —Y yo no quiero ponerte en estrés por ningún motivo, no te lo mereces—

—Yo?— Dijo Onodera con la cara en blanco.

—Yo no sé cuánto falta— Confesó Yukina en un suspiro. —Yo no sé el momento exacto en que sucedieron las cosas, o cómo fue que se dieron, pero no me importa saber el origen, porque, qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Enterrar mis sentimientos bajo tierra hasta que se pudran?— Supuso entristecido. —Claro que no, yo acepto mis sentimientos y no dudaré en expresarlos, pero lo que me detiene en este caso, es que yo quiero ir a tu paso, no sé si me entiendes—

—Me estás tratando como un idiota?—Él reclamó ofendido, alarmando a Yukina, quien se puso a negarlo con las manos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Dijo exaltado. —Jamás te trataría como un idiota, yo en ningún momento he pensando de ti como un idiota—

—Entonces, por qué no me dices tus sentimientos?— Exigió, habiéndose parado.

—Te dije que no puedo— Admitió Yukina, cabizbajo.

Onodera respiró indignado, sintiendo una pesadez amarga en el estómago y su pecho contrayéndose en un dolor súbito y agudo. Dolía, en verdad dolía no saberlo.

Por qué Yukina no le decía la verdad?

—Me voy— Arrugó la nariz, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer en su rostro.

—No, Onodera— Pidió Yukina, en gesto cabizbajo.

—¡No!— Salió corriendo, herido por dentro.

Vio vacío, y eso lo invitó a seguir corriendo a la estación con la intención de irse a encerrar a su departamento y no salir nunca de allí.

No necesitaba ver a Yukina para saber que a él le gustaba.

Le gustaba Yukina.

Él ya no lo ponía en duda, porque era una verdad innegable. Absoluta.

Lo quería desde que lo conoció…


	19. Llegas justo a tiempo

**"Llegas justo a tiempo"**

_"__Llegas justo a tiempo, ahora estoy seguro"_

.

.

.

.

Si la perfección la ponía en duda, no la encontraría en el nombre de Yukina Kou. Un nombre con aire de príncipe, al igual que la persona que lo portaba.

Onodera no dudaba de las cualidades que conformaban al muchacho, mucho menos decir que él era un idiota, si el idiota fue él mismo. Él dio por hecho que Yukina lo trataba de idiota, pero no fue así como sucedieron las cosas; sus palabras, en ese caso, fueron respetuosas porque tomaban en cuenta su opinión sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Sin embargo, él erróneamente desechó toda posibilidad de que entre ellos surgiera algo, aunque en realidad sí estaba sucediendo algo. Quizás algo tan maravilloso que le causaba tanto miedo de enfrentar por ser tan delicado y lindo en sus manos que en el primer empujón se rompería en mil pedazos de irreparable índole.

El miedo que experimentaba Onodera era confuso, no en relación a Yukina (nada tenía que ver él con sus turbulencias sentimentales), sino a su experiencia pasada que era lo que le impedía querer seguir adelante.

En pocas palabras, seguir intentándolo.

No supo cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas, pero simplemente sucedieron, y conllevaron a una serie de desenlaces que tuvieron que fortalecieron la relación, inclinando sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho. Sentimientos que aunque negó al principio, seguían creciendo y no pararían de crecer porque comenzaban a abarcar infinitos esclarecidos.

Esos sentimientos lo entristecían porque él le puso fin a su crecimiento, por actuar como un completo idiota; el peor de todos.

No negaría admitir que al llegar a su departamento aquella tarde se tumbó al suelo en sus rodillas, llorando amargamente por su estupidez a causa de su cobardía.

Lloró por algo que ni siquiera había empezado, debido a que él le puso un punto final.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese incidente y Onodera continuaba con sus atuendos modernos y juveniles, trabajando largas horas laborales con la intención de que se publicara pronto el nuevo volumen de Mutou-sensei.

Takano abandonó su persecución detrás suyo, limitándose a tratarlo como a un empleado más en la oficina, absteniéndose solamente de decirle sus errores y algunos comentarios objetivos con relación al trabajo que él hacía.

A pesar de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en su error, el dolor y la tristeza lo consumían amargamente, consumían su sonrisa que apenas comenzaba a aparecer en su malhumorado rostro.

Su cuerpo funcionaba a la perfección, pero su mente estaba desconectada de la realidad.

Todo parecía oscuro, lento, solo, tenebroso, lo peor que se podría imaginar Onodera, pues él siendo el causante de su tristeza, sabía muy en el fondo que necesitaba recuperar lo que tantas alegrías empezaban a darle.

Él lo sabía, mas no se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

—Onodera— Takano lo mandó llamar en la oficina, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba su jefe.

—Sí?— Habló, mirando el suelo con amplia tristeza.

—Tu trabajo ha estado muy bien— Halagó, ajustándose los lentes en pose autoritaria.

Onodera le tendió una sonrisa débil, asintiendo al halago.

—Gracias—

—Onodera— Takano se inclinó un poco hacia su dirección. —He visto recientemente que has estado decaído en el trabajo, y también cuando sales de tu departamento— Esto hizo que Onodera levantara la mirada del piso en pánico. —No quiero saber el motivo, pero quiero que sepas que si es algo que se puede resolver, lo hagas— Aclaró, haciendo una mueca de soslayo. —Las cosas que me dijiste en la sala de juntas al principio me sorprendieron, pero no negaré que me hicieron percatarme de lo mucho que yo te estaba lastimando y tal vez por respeto no me las decías— Respiró hondo. —Te agradezco por haberme abierto los ojos—

—Takano-san— Onodera mencionó conmovido.

—Por eso es que intento ayudarte, diciéndote que resuelvas lo que tanta tristeza has estado teniendo— Dijo calmo. —Y si eso que debes de resolver te dará la felicidad que yo mismo no pude darte, adelante, te dejo salir antes de las ocho—

Onodera parpadeaba sorprendido, abriendo la boca sin emitir palabras.

Simplemente asintió, sonriendo genuinamente.

—Gracias, Takano-san— Dijo motivado.

—Ese es el Onodera que no había visto en estas dos semanas— Comentó Takano en aire burlesco. —Parecías un cadáver viviente con esa fachada de vagabundo—

Onodera indignado, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! Qué te pasa?— Reclamó gruñéndole, rechinando los dientes.

—Qué esperas?— Lo retó. —Apúrate a trabajar— Ordenó, sobándose la cabeza. —No hagas que me arrepienta del beneficio que te acabo de brindar—

Onodera chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos en molestia.

—Ajá— Se fue a su asiento a continuar con sus actividades.

* * *

Salió a las siete y media de la tarde, refunfuñando porque no era mucha la diferencia de haber salido antes que el resto, aunque reiteraba que era beneficioso para él de no toparse con Yokozawa, con quien siempre se llevaba mal.

Se fue rumbo a la librería Marimo, con la sensación de nervios revoloteando en su estómago sin parar.

Cuánto fastidio era sentirse imposibilitado para funcionar, pero sobre todo, imposibilitado de saber que no había visto a Yukina.

Necesitaba la certeza de que las cosas tomarían su curso y fluirían en tiempo y forma, sin que él ni nadie interviniera en ese curso.

Él debía llegar justo a tiempo para decirle las cosas que le provocaba su presencia, o su imagen al aparecerse en su cabeza en todo momento, decirle con cuanto afán tenía la urgencia de sostener su mano, con cuanto anhelo se guardaba sus comentarios y sus pasatiempos, con cuánto afán se guardaba sus comentarios preciosos y los repetía en su mente antes de dormir, con cuantos deseos se guardaba de poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que su sonrisa le daba toda la felicidad que carecía.

Decirle que lo necesitaba porque lo quería.

* * *

Cuando estuvo frente a la librería Marimo, la mente se le puso en blanco, puesto a que el nerviosismo y las palpitaciones lo hacían cavilar más de lo debido.

Se sorprendía de la cantidad de pensamientos que lo forzaban a entrar, a mover los pies hacia adelante, a que su mano empujara la puerta y se abriera paso en el interior de la librería; lo que más sorpresa le causó fue que él hizo exactamente lo mismo que su mente le decía con tanto ahínco.

Él entró a la librería con el corazón en la punta de la lengua, los ojos cristalinos por el temor de no atreverse a ser sincero con Yukina.

Pero el temor fue más grande que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, y se escondió en el pasillo de la sección de novelas para jóvenes. Respiró hondo y se dijo que él no podía acobardarse sin dar pelea.

Justo cuando se daba ánimos para salir a buscarlo, lo encontró en el otro lado del pasillo en compañía de un compañero de trabajo. Estaban charlando en lo que Yukina lo ayudaba a colocar los libros en las partes altas porque su compañero era más bajo de estatura.

Su corazón se le contrajo en cuanto lo vio, y el aire le faltaba.

—Oye, Yukina— Dijo su compañero de aspecto inmaduro, de cabello castaño rizado.

—Si?— Cabeceó, limpiando el estante antes de meter el libro en el sitio indicado.

—No te he visto tan contento como sueles estarlo— Comentó desconcertado. —Tiene algo que ver con esa persona?— Hizo énfasis en "esa persona", encendiendo focos de alarma en la cabeza de Onodera, que postró su oreja en el estante, dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta de Yukina.

Quién era esa persona?

Lo oyó suspirar, habiendo colocado el libro en el sitio.

—Me conoces bien— Exteriorizó abatido, riendo entre dientes.

—Me preocupa verte así— Admitió, dándole el otro libro. —Tu no eres así, Yukina—

—Está bien— Tomó el libro y lo colocó a lado del anterior.

—No, no está bien— Insistió molesto; Onodera acercó más su oreja con los latidos resonando hasta la nuca. —Hace dos semanas no parabas de decir que te estaba yendo bien con él, y ahora apenas si hablas— Le dio el otro libro, luego de desempolvarlo.

Yukina suspiró abatido, y cuando subió su brazo para poner el libro en el estante, Onodera alcanzó a ver un poco de su expresión y se veía triste, igual que él.

Él frunció las cejas.

—Yo sé que te gusta el empleado ese— Prosiguió su colega. —El que tiene el ceño fruncido, el de los ojos verdes; déjame decirte que parece que ese hombre ha vivido más experiencias que tu, no lo digo porque se lo haya preguntado, lo digo porque eso parece en su aspecto desfavorable— El pecho de Onodera se contrajo, arremetiendo que su corazón se apretujaba y se aceleraba a ritmos descomunales. A quién se refería el compañero de Yukina? A quién?. Le urgía saberlo. —Y tu has salido con chicas, pero no pasas de la primera cita—

Yukina lo hizo silenciarse con la mano.

—Déjame terminar— Reprochó su colega.

—Entiendo tu punto— Dijo Yukina.

—No has tenido ni tu primer beso— Espetó su colega. —Cómo esperas que esa relación funcione?—

_Yukina no ha tenido su primer beso? Pero, pero…_ Onodera en verdad estaba confundido, desconcertado, aliviado, etc. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados brotando a destiempo.

—Espero que funcione porque yo lo quiero— Confesó desairado. —Desde el segundo en que mis ojos lo vieron, fue amor a primer vista, no lo pongo en duda pues él me sacudió por completo, jamás en mi vida me había sucedido algo de tal magnitud y no me arrepiento de habérmele acercado— Explicó. —Espero que funcione porque yo le seré sincero, le compartiré mis cosas y mis triunfos, lo llevaré a los lugares a los que él quiera ir, lo respetaré y yo siempre iré de acuerdo a su paso—

—Eso es estúpido— Se quejó su compañero, bufando.

—No lo es— Prosiguió Yukina. —Puede que yo no haya tenido mi primer beso, pero yo haré lo posible para hacerlo feliz, no me importa el tiempo que me lleve o los obstáculos que me deba de enfrentar, con tal de tener un pedacito de su sonrisa, seré feliz—

—Yukina, deja de fantasear— Le tendió el libro, negando con la cabeza. —Alguien con tus ideales es difícil de encontrar—

—Pero, yo ya lo encontré— Dijo Yukina, sonriendo esperanzador.

En eso, la vista de Onodera se obscurecieron de lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, al ver a Yukina expresar sus ideales, mismos que él le compartió semanas atrás.

—Pero, él te trató mal, se fue corriendo— Su colega dijo en desconcierto.

—Lo sé— Afirmó en un leve cabeceo.

—Y qué vas a hacer?— Lo dijo como si quisiera animarlo, pero no surtía efecto en el gesto cabizbajo de Yukina.

—No sé— Confesó en un suspiro. —Mas no por eso es que debo enterrar estos sentimientos, porque son especiales y siguen creciendo; tal vez no me entiendas, pero una vez que te encuentras con esa persona, no hay manera de olvidarse de ese sentimiento que te provoca, y llegas a la conclusión de que lo necesitas porque lo amas— Sonrió débil, a pesar de que sus palabras eran fuertes. —Yo no sé qué sigue, ni tampoco sé si lo volveré a ver, pero aunque sienta este vacío por no haberle dicho mis sentimientos y haber permitido que se escapara de mis manos, seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por él— Expresó esperanzado. —Sabes, yo siempre he sido un romántico, amante de las baladas y los poemas, y quizás era porque me llamaban la atención con cuanta pasión y contundencia expresaban esos sentimientos tan intensos por medio de las palabras, y puede que estuve encasillado en ese ámbito, desconociendo el motivo por el que yo amaba tanto las baladas— Hizo una breve pausa. —Pero, en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron esa vez, todo cobró sentido, la razón por la que yo cantaba cada viernes a las siete de la tarde en el parque era porque ahí encontraría el motivo del que yo amase tanto el romanticismo como tal—

—Yukina, eso se escucha cursi— Dijo su compañero en cara lastimosa.

—Él es la razón de todo— Concluyó ferviente. —Es la persona a quien yo siempre le dedicaba las baladas sin siquiera conocerlo, y desde que nos conocimos, se volvió en el fruto de mi afecto, en la expresión del amor que llena mi alma— Sus ojos se alumbraron al decirlo, pero pronto se apagaron en amargura.

—No tengo más qué decirte— Dijo el compañero, incómodo. —Mas que desearte suerte y si falla, no creas que te ofreceré pañuelos de consolación— Advirtió, riéndose entre dientes en aire mofado.

—Tan sólo me queda alimentar estos sentimientos con mis penas— Confesó Yukina, desalmado.

Onodera empalideció, embelesado con las palabras de Yukina, que con tanta pasión expresó sobre ese amor que sentía dentro, ese amor por el que tanto anhelo quería expresar libremente.

Él no supo si llegó a tiempo, o si simplemente debía rendirse, sin embargo, se remitió a quedarse ahí parado, maquinando alguna excusa para poder acercase a Yukina y de ahí decirle todo.

Pero el tiempo de pensar fue escaso, porque los pasos de Yukina lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sonando como ecos en el pasillo, aproximándose a él.

Se paralizó al realizar que Yukina se dirigía a su pasillo.

—Te puedo ayudar en algo?— Su voz, su dulce voz le había hablado. Se giró y sus ojos se cruzaron en un lapso. —Onodera…— Los ojos de Yukina se abrieron de par en par en completa sorpresa, boquiabierto. —Qué-qué haces aquí? Buscabas otro libro?— Onodera reaccionó, moviendo los dedos de sus manos para animarse a hablar.

El aspecto cabizbajo de Yukina fue la detonante para que él cogiera valor y con un par de pasos hacia adelante, se atrevió a decir:

—Cuánto falta para que se termine tu turno?—

Lo oyó inhalar aire asombrado, temeroso, como sin saber cuál era el motivo de su visita.

—En quince minutos— Respondió sin disimular temor y tristeza en un sólo gesto.

—Te espero afuera— Notificó Onodera, seriamente. —Necesito hablar contigo—

—Está bien— Tragó saliva.

Onodera tan sólo esperaba haber llegado a tiempo.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **(Mención a la canción "Pulsar" de Gustavo Cerati)

Estuve mucho tiempo sin publicar, una disculpa por eso.


	20. Confesión

**"Confesión"**

.

.

.

.

.

Onodera estaba observando a las personas que entraban a la librería, y a las que salían con una bolsa, y otros sin tener una adquisición.

_No debo acobardarme_, se dijo dispuesto,_ si lo hago seré infeliz por el resto de mis días. _

Se dio un manotazo en la frente, _soy tan dramático_, suspiró desahuciado. _Debo tener el coraje suficiente para confesarme_.

—Onodera— Los pasos de Yukina lo hicieron levantar la vista, y se ruborizó enseguida. —Ya salí— Lo miró expectativo, metiendo ambas manos al abrigo delgado de algodón que lo cubría.

Onodera vaciló por dentro, pues el instante en que lo miró arribar, suscitó en él un calor desmedido en su interior. Sin embargo, necesitaba mantenerse hastío, indiferente. Con la mirada fría y el caminado tajante.

—Sí— Se despegó de la barda donde estaba sentado.

—Eem— Yukina movió los ojos torpe. —Quieres hablar aquí? O-

—En el parque— Indicó con la cabeza.

Ambos se fueron al parque, sin decirse nada.

El silencio resultaba confortante, y a la vez incómodo porque lo único que importaba era que se dijeran las cosas de frente, en lugar de ocultarse tras bambalinas.

Llegando al parque, él optó por detenerse, percatando a Yukina de su acción.

—Yukina— Habló Onodera, tragando saliva fuerte. —No voy a disculparme por lo que hice— Volvió a tragar saliva, inquieto. —Hasta que me digas aquello que no quisiste decirme en la tienda— Advirtió, ladeándose, puesto a que le estaba dando la espalda.

La expresión de Yukina se suavizó en tristeza.

—Pero.

—Pero ¡nada!— Espetó, frunciendo el ceño. —Yo quiero saber, Yukina, yo— Se pausó en breve. —Necesito saber— Suplicó.

—Está bien— Yukina se mordió el labio, desviando la cabeza. Él lo vio temblar un poco. —Me gustas— Confesó ruborizado. Hizo otra pausa, añadiendo:— Me gustas, Onodera.

La entonación con que formuló aquellas tres simples palabras, le dieron la vuelta al cielo.

—Qué?— Se le cayó la quijada de la impresión de recibir semejante impacto sin tener un previo aviso.

—Desde que te vi por primera vez en este parque, me enamoré de ti— Continuó ferviente. —Tal vez tu no me creas, o pienses que soy muy inmaduro, pero ¡Es verdad! Me has gustado desde que te conocí y por eso intenté acercarme a ti, conocerte, hacerte ver que yo quiero estar contigo…— La voz le salió ronca.

—Ya veo…— Onodera dijo en desdén, debido a que su corazón estaba latiendo a toda marcha, pero al menos dio un brinco de alivio al saber que él era el objeto de afecto del que Yukina se refirió en la librería momentos atrás.

—Estos sentimientos son verdaderos— Enfatizó, llevándose una mano al pecho. —No te lo dije porque quería que nos conociéramos más, y no tenía intención de ponerte en estrés o forzarte a algo que no querías, porque te respeto.

Onodera asintió, ruborizándose gradualmente.

—Si mis sentimientos te resultan molestos— Dijo destrozado. —Me disculpo por ello, y también por hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo. No te preocupes por mí, yo reconozco que debo apartarme y darte tu espacio— Dio un paso atrás.

—Qué dices?— Dijo Onodera falto de aliento, alarmándose.

—Te dejo en claro que no quiero que me tengas lástima— Se ladeó, forzándose a sonreír. —Adiós, Onodera— Se fue caminando, alejándose de él desde el punto en que estaban conversando, o al menos, Yukina fue el que dijo todo.

Él lo vio alejarse, abriendo los ojos en alarma, entrando en pánico; permitió que sus piernas lo alcanzaran, cogiendo su brazo, haciéndolo detenerse.

—Qué haces?— Exasperó furioso. —Por qué te vas así? ¡Para de hacer eso!

—O-onodera…— Yukina estaba pasmado, sin girarse a verlo.

—Deja de hacer eso, por favor— Su voz tembló, calmándose. —No me gusta que te vayas, no me gusta para nada.

_Es horrible_.

En eso, Yukina se giró a verlo de frente, y lo que vio lo sorprendió: Los ojos de Yukina estaban cristalinos. Él estaba llorando.

—Lo siento, Onodera— Dijo entre sollozos. —Yo sabía que debía de rendirme, que debía de olvidarte, pero ¡No pude!— Tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse. —Lo que siento por ti es imposible de olvidar, simplemente me gustas.

Onodera suspiró en conjunto a sus ojos pestañeantes.

—Me gustas demasiado— Yukina se abalanzó a abrazarlo gentilmente, tomando a Onodera por sorpresa. —Por favor perdóname por ser un muchacho inoportuno, pero me gustas mucho como para seguir ocultándolo— Sollozó amargo, respirando entrecortado.

La vista de él se empañó, alzando sus brazos para abrazarlo también, entregándose a ese abrazo del cual sentía la pena de Yukina, traspasarle hasta los poros de la piel.

Permanecieron así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, el resto no importaba ya, puesto a que no era inoportuno estar de ese modo ambos hombres, a ojos de los demás, porque a sus ojos el tenerlo junto a él, lo tranquilizaba.

Por fin, él se estaba sincerando consigo mismo, y con sus sentimientos.

—Escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu compañero de trabajo— Admitió Onodera, tras un largo rato en que estuvieron abrazados. De pronto, sintió el cuerpo de Yukina tensarse.

—Qué escuchaste?— Preguntó con la voz rasposa a causa del llanto.

—Todo— Contestó de inmediato, poniendo fuerza en su agarre para que éste no se le ocurriera ver su rostro encendido.

—No dijiste.

—Lo que dijiste— Lo interrumpió. —No es estúpido, al contrario, estabas defendiendo tus ideales.

Yukina se separó del abrazo, parpadeando lento e incrédulo ante su comentario.

—No entiendo— Su gesto era de puro desconcierto.

Onodera entró en pánico al tener los ojos acaramelados posados sobre los suyos, cuyo efecto en él, era tal que sus piernas flaquearon.

—Yo, lo que quiero decir es…— Se le fue la voz del mismo nerviosismo, Yukina al notar esto, lo agarró firme con sus manos para que él no se cayera al suelo.

—No te forces— Aseguró, intentando ser de apoyo.

—Siento lo mismo que tu— Espetó torpe y rápido.

—Eh?— El suspiro de sorpresa de Yukina fue evidente, parpadeando desconcertado. Lo sintió estremecerse entre su sostén. —Lo-lo dices en serio?— Preguntó inseguro, bajando la cabeza, dirigiendo sus ojos a los suyos con intensidad.

Él asintió, cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza.

—Gustas de mí, Onodera?— Se atrevió a preguntar.

Asintió trémulo.

—De-de verdad?— Tragó saliva, boquiabierto.

Él volvió asentir, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

Yukina echó un grito sorprendido, abrazándolo de nuevo.

—¡No lo puedo creer!— Admitió dichoso, apretando el agarre de su abrazo con cariño, no lastimando a Onodera con su fuerza.

—A-aguarda!— Empezó a decir, aún faltándole razones para comprender lo que acababa de hacer, de decir, de vivir. Cómo era que las cosas fluyeran con tal magnitud que pareciera formar parte de su piel.

Su corazón latía lleno de gozo, perdiéndose en el viaje, en el recorrido que él tuvo que experimentar para encontrar un pequeño sitio de paz en su interior; porque de haberse permitido ser tomado por la perdición, quizás él no se encontraría viviendo esta nueva experiencia.

Fue como ser desperdigado a un terreno desconocido que albergaba esperanzas, fruto de su alma rota que paulatinamente se ennegreció por acontecimientos que lo obligaron a cambiar su forma. Y nunca fue una forma sólida.

El nombre nuevo que le denominaba a aquello que le sucedía era: Yukina Kou.

—No pensé que fuera a pasar— Murmuró Yukina, acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello de Onodera. —Es insólito, es…— Emitió un grito pequeño de emoción, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Está bien— Aseguró él, beneplácito. Tan colmado como pudo mostrarse, claro, mas no obstante, sus piernas le flaqueaban y se estremecía en brío.

—Yo sabía que debía rendirme— Murmuró en tono quieto. —Pero, una parte de mi me decía que no, que todavía faltaba mucho para que yo pudiera rendirme— Añadió esperanzado. —Tu me alentabas a seguir intentándolo, a albergar esperanzas de que mis sentimientos serían correspondidos algún día.

En verdad Yukina sufrió tanto para tenerlo a él entre sus brazos? En verdad un chico tan dotado y lleno de vida se había fijado en él como persona y no como un simple hombre roto?

Onodera no lo asimilaba en su totalidad, pero a grandes rasgos, quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en Onodera, bueno, además de Takano; Yukina era alguien fuera de su liga, y sin embargo, ahí lo tenía abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que lo haría explotar de amor.

Estallar del sentimiento compartido en miles de pedacitos.

—Mis amigos me creían loco— Prosiguió murmurando, acurrucado en su cuello. —A pesar de todo lo que escuché en tu contra, mi amor y mi juicio no se vieron afectados por los comentarios de los demás, porque yo tengo el mío y yo decidí en seguir amándote y en seguir añorándote cada día que pasaba— Ejerció un pequeño apretón en su abrazo. —Y si me pedías que me olvidara de ti, tendría que explotar en mil pedazos porque no creo que sea posible hacerlo, tu ya estás muy dentro de mi vida como para sacarte de ella— Echó una pequeña risita. —No, yo creo que aunque me rompiera en mil pedazos no pudiera olvidarme de ti— Volvió a reírse, como si quisiera alejar el nerviosismo de su voz, pero resultaba inútil. El nerviosismo seguía haciendo hincapié en el sonido de su voz. —Sé que estoy hablando mucho, pero no puedo contenerme, es demasiado lo que estoy sintiendo y asimilando que apenas si puedo respirar de la alegría— Admitió, riéndose entre dientes.

—Está bien— Fue lo único que pudo decir, con coherencia, porque su garganta estaba atisbada de tantas sensaciones acumuladas en su pecho que se sentía a punto de explotar de lo mismo. No paraba de tener fijados sus brazos alrededor de Yukina, sabiendo que lo soltaba, perdería el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

Él estaba tan embelesado que ni se acordaba de cómo mantenerse en total control de sus movimientos.

—Quiero llorar— Admitió, para después replicar. —No, mejor aún, quiero reír.

—Quieres hacer todo— Repuso Onodera.

—Quiero hacer todo lo que tu quieras— Reparó en un suspiro.

—Qué?— Él respiró profuso.

—Haré lo que tu quieras que yo haga— Confesó en su oreja, mandando escalofríos dentro suyo como ráfagas de viento.

—No digas tonterías— Regañó ruborizado.

—No son tonterías— Protestó obstinado. —Es mi buena voluntad.

—Voluntad?— Interrogó Onodera, enarcando una ceja.

Yukina se echó a reír, sin soltarlo del abrazo.

—Es broma!— Repuso travieso. —Hablaba en serio, pero no de esa manera.

—Entonces, de cuál manera?— Quiso saber.

—De la manera en la que yo puedo expresarte mis sentimientos con toda la intención de que lleguen a ti— Confesó soñador. —De poder provocar en ti sonrisas, y que esas sonrisas se transformen en risa y esa risa sea el motor de mi vida, el motor que me impulse a alimentar este amor— Suspiró enamorado.

Onodera estaba descompuesto de pensamientos, ruborizado de todo el rostro, y el corazón latiendo velozmente.

—Sueñas mucho— Articuló casi mecánico.

—Algo— Se rió entre dientes. —Pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que ocurre a mi alrededor— Se separó del abrazo, mas no lo soltó en su totalidad, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros. —Sabes, tengo ganas de cantar— Admitió entre risitas nerviosas.

—Qué?— Parpadeó Onodera, tieso.

—Te puedo besar?— Sonrió Yukina, expectativo.

—Qué?— Espetó.

Be-besar?!

Onodera no había besado a nadie después de romper la pseudo-relación que tenía con Takano. Sin embargo, no hallaba manera de reparar lo mucho que sus piernas flaquearon de sólo saber que pudiera besar a alguien que no fuese el bastardo de su ex.

Sin mucho silencio de su parte, animado por la solidez de la situación, decidió que era momento de cambiar la página y hacer lo que él quería vivir, pues él tenía la última palabra de decidir por él mismo. Y Yukina poseía la decencia de darle su lugar, de respetarlo y pedirle permiso para besarlo.

Con su cara encendida, asintió despacio.

—Eso es lo que quieres?— Preguntó cerciorándose de que lo sucedería entre ellos dos a partir de ese momento, no arruinaría nada; o, quizás no fuese origen del mar de malentendidos que desgraciadamente tuvo que pasar por culpa de sus trilladas conclusiones.

—Sí— Aseguró ruborizado.

Juraba que para esas instancias, la viva imagen de su rostro se asemejaba a un tomate, de lo acalorado que se sentía. Y, sin anticiparlo, Yukina inclinó su cabeza hacia su boca. Onodera sintió una ráfaga de calor venir de su ardoroso aliento; Onodera inconscientemente humedeció sus labios, entreabriéndolos.

El chico tiene la osadía de tocar su nuca con su mano y acercarse a él, de manera que sus labios rozaron con el acceso de sus bocas entreabiertas; apegándose al otro lo mayor posible. Es entonces, cuando Yukina, por fin lo besa. Al instante en que sus labios se unen, surge una oleada de electricidad recorrerle la espalda.

Se aferra al mayor, apretando los ojos fuertemente. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas no darle el gusto a sus débiles piernas de caerse contra el piso en un acto vergonzoso. Pero, dentro de lo que cabe disfruta el beso tanto como puede disfrutar el mero lujo de comprarse un libro de pasta dura. Lo disfruta porque se entrega al beso con fervor. Sin haber un sentimiento negativo de por medio.

Por fin, suelta las redes que lo ataban al pasado.

Es libre.

En cierta forma, se podría decir que el beso alimentaba el vacío que se había originado por su mal entendimiento de la situación, producto de su cobardía. Comoquiera que la situación hubiera dado, ahora él estaba a lado de quien le gustaba, además de que lo podía ver cantar y sonreír cuanto le placiera.

Ese amor apenas comenzaba, y con ello los problemas de comunicación que Onodera deberá de mejorar si quiere mantener dicha relación.

De todas maneras, apenas era el comienzo…

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTA:** Dejé pasar mucho tiempo para poderme animar a actualizar la historia.

Si bien, creo que quedará aquí. O quizás le de cierta continuidad, aunque siento que no tiene mucha continuidad para ser una historia muy larga.


End file.
